


Hope

by 24skyblue



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Before Blackwater, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24skyblue/pseuds/24skyblue
Summary: Reader and Arthur haven't talked in weeks because of things they both did to hurt each other. Hosea received a job opportunity that would bring the camp a good amount of money. The two people who can't seem to get along at the moment happen to also be the best for the job.
Relationships: Annabelle/Dutch van der Linde, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Bessie Matthews/Hosea Matthews
Comments: 23
Kudos: 99





	1. The Perfect Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is written from 2nd and 3rd person point of view. I'm sorry if it has any errors.

It was late afternoon when the two leaders of the Van Der Linde gang were discussing a potential job. A job that could have great rewards if done correctly. 

Hosea had been in town earlier trying to find as much information as he could on the bank the gang was planning to rob. He posed as a man looking to invest and move north. With his luck, the owner of a ranch an hour away was also in the bank at the same time. 

This man Gilbert Wilde had told Hosea all about his ranch. Lover's Ranch he called it. His family had invested a lot of money and were planning on expanding their property to buy more livestock. The man caught Hosea's attention, making sure to ask the right questions. 

The truth was he was only interested in seeing how much money the family actually had and if it was worth planning anything. 

Mr. Wilde had even invited Hosea to visit the property; claiming he would gladly give him a tour as well. "I promise you, that my property will further motivate you in investing here. It's great farming land. Lots of opportunities for a man seeking them." Hosea accepted his invitation and said he would even bring his family along. 

He had ridden back to camp with (Y/N) and Bessie who had been at the local bakery. The two women were not only purchasing goods but trying to get information on the local law and town. 

Throughout the ride, Hosea with enthusiasm in his voice had informed them of what he had discovered. “A rich family, owns a ranch, lots of livestock, and looking to purchase more land. I even got an invitation to go visit." 

As soon as they arrived at the camp, Hosea was quick to inform Dutch of what he had discovered. He even informed him of his plan to take Bessie and (Y/N) as his wife and daughter. That part of the plan wouldn't be too much of a lie. Whenever they did pose as someone else they always had some form of truth spewed onto the lie. This made it easier to lie and more forgiving had they forgotten what they said. 

The younger man seemed to agree it was a good plan but wanted to do things differently. 

“While I agree that the three of you should go... We could send Arthur and (Y/N) alone.” Dutch said leaning back on the chair.

“Send them alone?” Hosea was confused as he tried to understand what his friend was planning. 

"It's a great plan. We send them both, looking for work, or something else. The point is we send them both to investigate what they can about this place." The leader spoke with great confidence in his voice. 

"Do you really think it's the best idea for both of them to go? Especially alone! How long has it been since they've done a job together or agreed to anything?" Hosea spoke with doubt leaning towards the table. 

They both knew Arthur and (Y/N) could get the job done. The only tiny problem they had that Dutch had not considered was that they weren't on good terms. 

"Dutch, (Y/N) and I could do it. I'd rather have Arthur stay here instead of sending him with her." Hosea was determined to make his friend understand the situation, placing both his elbows on the table. 

They both knew why the two young adults they had raised were avoiding each other. They had assumed by now they would have talked about it, matured enough to work together. 

"They need to learn to grow up. How can I have them involved in the bank job if they can't agree on anything?" Dutch added, igniting a cigar. 

“What if they don’t? They are both too stubborn to talk and apologize. We both know this.” Hosea was determined to get his way. He couldn’t see them making amends anytime soon. 

"They will… It will just take some time... And they also need money. We can talk to them separately. I’ll make them see reason and you lecture them about all this nonsense.” Once he was done discussing his plan, he got up and walked towards the edge of camp where he could find (Y/N).

**________________________________**

Hosea knew the plan his friend had could end in two very different ways. It was in his best interest and the gang to have both (Y/N) and Arthur cooperate. What could he tell them now that he hasn't already told them? 

He watched his friend make his way toward the edge of camp where a big tree stood. That was usually where (Y/N) went to be alone. If she wasn't in her tent, she could be there avoiding everyone. 

Hosea looked around the camp, hoping to find Arthur. The young man had just arrived after being gone for a couple of days. Arthur made his way towards the center of camp after hitching his horse only to be stopped by Hosea. 

"How was it?" Hosea asked.

"Interestin' met a couple of strange folks," Arthur responded with a bit of exhaustion in his voice.

"When don't you? Can I have a word with you?" Hosea walked towards his tent after Arthur agreed to hear him out. Arthur sat down on the chair near the entrance waiting for Hosea, who was sitting across from him to speak. 

"I was in town earlier, trying to get more information on the bank job." 

"What did you find out?" 

Hosea gave him the details on the opportunity he had received. "If only all the jobs were this easy." It must have been a sign, given that they had obtained the information so easily. 

"What's the plan?" Arthur seemed to understand that he was needed for the job but not who he would be doing it with. 

"Dutch's plan... " Hosea hesitates knowing what he tells Arthur next will upset him. "(Y/N) and you will visit the property the day after tomorrow." 

Arthur remained quiet, looking at the ground, analyzing what he was just told. Hosea didn't know if it was a good thing, or if he should be concerned about what he'll say next. 

"You want me to do a job with her." He answered after what felt like minutes, still not looking up. 

"No, I'm asking if you can." Hosea tried to remain calm.

The tent stayed quiet again for a few seconds this time before Arthur spoke again. "Has she told you what she said to me or did she simply forget. I haven't forgotten." Arthur looked up, eyes meeting the older man's eyes. 

"(Y/N) didn't mention it... She did tell me about the doctor's son, the one she was friends with." That hit a nerve and Hosea knew it as Arthur got up from his seat. 

Any exhaustion in his voice was now gone as he tried to defend himself. "I was simply defending myself, ain't my fault he couldn't take a hit!" 

Hosea remained calmed not leaving his stool, "I understand but maybe you should tell her that."

"Tell her what? " He huffed out, confused as to why he should have to communicate with her. 

"Make an effort... And she'll make it as well." Hosea left his seat walking towards Arthur. "What else can be said that hasn't already been said."

"Quite a lot actually," Arthur responded angrily leaving the tent. 

**________________________________**

  
  


Being in town all day was exhausting and all you wanted to do arriving at camp was to have some quiet alone time. Whenever you needed some time alone, you always made your way towards the tree that was far enough to avoid everyone. 

The sun was setting, causing the evening breeze to be chilly, in a couple more weeks winter would arrive. You sat down, your back leaning on the trunk enjoying the cookies. It was nice to finally be able to think and enjoy your own company.

The silence didn't last very long, Dutch approached you minutes later, asking to speak to you about a job you would be doing. He stood in front of you, smoking his cigar explaining the details of the job. A job you thought you would be doing with Hosea and Bessie. 

“No.” You responded, looking up after hearing Dutch's plan to have you and Arthur do it. 

“No? Don’t you think it’s childish of you?” He wasn’t happy with your response or your tone. 

“Childish?” You mocked. “I thought I was doing it with Hosea and Bessie.” You continued looking up at him, not bothering to get up. Finishing your last cookie, making sure to save some for John. 

“You need money. The camp needs money." He made sure to emphasize them needing money. "I expect you both to leave early the day after tomorrow.” He finished leaving you alone again.

You weren’t happy with the decision that was being made. How could they force you to do something you didn’t want to do? How could you be the immature one when you have tried countless times to make amends. You couldn’t possibly do a job with someone who couldn’t even acknowledge your presence, or admit to what they felt. Your only option now was to go argue with Hosea; hoping to convince him that it was a bad idea.

Now having had your evening ruined, you got up and made your way back towards the center of camp. Everyone around camp seemed to be busy doing late chores or eating. You spotted John doing some chores for Miss Grimshaw; approaching him you offered him the paper bag that contained the remaining cookies you had bought. 

“What is it?” He seemed confused as to why you would give him something. 

“Do you not want it?” You asked with a smirk on your face. Did he not trust you? 

He opened the bag to realize what you had given him. “Thanks,” taking one out, he was quick to eat it. He continued to enjoy them as your eyes wandered towards Hosea’s tent where you saw Arthur leave. He appeared to be angry and you knew exactly why that was. 

Leaving John to finish the rest of the cookies you approached the tent. 

“Hosea?” You say as you enter his tent. 

“Don’t give me that look. I know why you're here and the answer is no.” He seemed just as determined as Dutch was.

“No?” You asked confused at his response, not moving from the entrance. “You said we were going to do the job together with Bessie… or did I misunderstood what you were proposing?” 

“You understood, but plans have changed. Life ain’t always going to let you do what you want to do.” He firmly stated, letting you know regardless of what you said next you wouldn’t get your way. 

“How am I supposed to communicate with someone who can’t even bother greeting me? Was it my fault things ended the way they did with her?” You didn't mean to raise your voice, especially at the man you thought so highly of. Your anger got the best of you. 

Hosea was well aware of what occurred, he had heard the story from both of you. “He is a lot more stubborn than you and a fool. I’ve already spoken to him about it.” He said approaching you, placing a hand on your shoulder. 

You didn't move, avoiding his eyes. “Is he going to apologize for what he did? Maybe admit to what he did was wrong?”

“Give him time (Y/N)... You should apologize for what you said as well.” Your head was quick to turn making eye contact. How did he know what you had said? You had told him what happened but didn't mention what you had said about her to him. He must have told him, especially if they had the same conversation. 

“I’ve tried, but he changes the subject or leaves without letting me finish! I should've remained quiet… But what he did to the doctor’s son can’t be compared to what I said!” 

“He knows that… I’m not asking for you both to act as if nothing has changed. I just need you to work together and get the job done.” With Bessie entering the tent, you saw it as an opportunity to leave before she too would give you a lecture on your behavior. 

You made your way towards your tent wanting to sleep the anger away. It took you a long time to fall asleep. All you could do was think about how your relationship with Arthur had changed. How could two people have caused all this? Apologies haven't been made, but they would be required even if the wounds haven't yet completely healed. 


	2. Sam Hyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day where all the fighting started was the day (Y/N) sat on a bench outside a bakery next to Sam. They both sat outside enjoying each other's company eating the fresh bread they had just bought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y/h/n) = Your horse name

The sun was shining on your face, waking you up from what felt like a very light sleep. How long had you overslept? You contemplated going back to sleep, feeling very tired and not ready to talk to anyone. You didn’t bother getting up anytime soon, hoping to avoid your problems for a bit longer. You could avoid everyone else in camp but you couldn't avoid thinking about where it all started. 

The gang had been in town for a few weeks, trying to stay out of trouble. They needed to avoid any law after completing that bank job a couple of months back. Staying out of trouble also meant not getting involved in any unusual jobs that would bring quick money. (Y/N) had promised Dutch that she wouldn’t cause additional trouble in town. Even claimed it would be the perfect opportunity to learn of any wanted posters or law that was looking for them. While investigating any potential opportunities or anything that could cause concern, the post office employee had informed her about the local town doctor was looking for help. She had seen it as the perfect opportunity to get to know the area better and make a little extra money. 

The perfect opportunity had also introduced her to 

Sam Hyde, the son of the local town doctor. His father was very keen on getting to know her; made sense if he was going to hire her to help around. (Y/N) gave him the same lie she would give others who would ask. “Family and I are just passing by, we should be on our way in a couple of weeks.” 

His son who is two years older than her is studying to be a doctor just like his father. She had been working for a week with Mr. Hyde when Sam had noticed her. At first, he was very subtle about his approach, only greeting (Y/N) and asking about her day. Eventually, he wanted to get to know her bit better. Sam began to ask her more personal questions, questions she had not yet invented a lie for. 

(Y/N) would have been lying to herself if she said she hadn’t felt anything for Sam. The truth was she did, feel something. The feelings she had towards Sam weren't the same feelings she had towards Arthur. (Y/N) and Sam got to know each other a little better, every lie she would make had some sort of truth to it. Always made sure to now give him too much information on what she and her family did. 

A couple of weeks prior following the bank job, Arthur had proposed to Mary. He kept it hidden from (Y/N), knowing how she felt about her. (Y/N) didn’t know what hurt her the most, him hiding it, or him choosing Mary over her. She had told herself that it was time to move on from what she felt. If anything was meant to happen it would have happened before. She began to distance herself from him, spending much more time in town in with Sam. In a way, Sam gave her the attention that she craved but wanted from a different person. She felt guilty in a way for making him believe that he could have a chance with her. 

The day where all the fighting started was the day (Y/N) sat on a bench outside a bakery next to Sam. They both sat outside enjoying each other's company eating the fresh bread they had just bought. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something (Y/N),” Sam said turning to face her. His heart was beating fast, not knowing how the young woman next to him would respond. 

“What is it?” She replied smiling at him, finishing the piece of bread. 

“You know that I’m going to leave soon, for school that is…” He stopped taking in a deep breath, studying her face, heart beating twice as fast. “I was wondering if… I don’t know how to explain it you see.” 

He was nervous and (Y/N) thought it was somewhat adorable. She also had a feeling of what was making him so nervous. In the last couple of days, he began to act differently around her. 

“What is it?” She replied calmly. 

“(Y/N)... I really like you, a lot… I guess what I'm trying to say is…” He turned away trying to hide his nervousness. “ I know, we have only known each other for a couple of weeks now but…” He quickly turned back around and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, which she didn't return. 

(Y/N) had not expected that from him and was completely caught off guard. She quickly moved away not knowing how to react to his brave approach. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” He quickly responded seeing the look of confusion on her face. 

“It’s just… I thought… Maybe things have changed.” He didn’t turn away, he wanted to see her reaction to his words. He was well aware that (Y/N) was looking for a relationship. She had also made it well known that she had feelings for someone else, never mentioning him by name, just someone she knew. 

“I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression Sam.” Her voice was low, filled with regret. She wondered if she was making him feel the same way she had felt with Arthur? “You should find someone who can wait for you. I… I can’t do that for you, not now at least.”

“I should be the one apologizing.” His voice was soft as he gently squeezes her hand. She smiled at him out of pity, what he was feeling right now she had felt weeks before and still was. 

Just like before she was quick to pull away. Moving her hand away, she gave him a tiny smile out of remoarse. “I need to think… I need to go home.” She stood up making her way towards her horse (y/h/n) who was hitched in front of the business next to Sam’s. “I’ll see you later… Sam.”

**________________________________**

Sam seemed to somewhat understand why (Y/N) was so conflicted. Maybe he had hoped that she would choose him over the people she had considered family. How could she though, when those people gave her everything she now had? 

She had left him rather quickly earlier, not knowing how to confront what she was feeling and what he was suggesting. Riding out of town, she took her time seeing the area around and being alone with her thoughts. Lost in self-pity she hadn’t realized how late it had become when she suddenly became hungry. She didn't want to go back to camp just yet and decided to make her way towards the saloon. 

The saloon in town happened was very noisy for a Thursday night. (Y/N) wanted to drink for a bit, to help her forget how embarrassed she also felt about the whole situation. What could she do to make the circumstances better? She could lie, it’s not like she had been completely honest with him since she first met him. If she did lie about how she felt, it would mean her relationship was built on pure lies, lies that would catch up to her sooner or later. 

She had ordered a meal that she was finishing up when she heard what appeared to be cheering and shouting outside the saloon. Could be two drunk fools, she thought as she finished the remainder of her beer. Her eyes wandered to the entrance as she saw more people rush outside trying to get a better look at what was going on. 

Curiosity got the best of her, standing up after finishing what she had ordered, she made her way towards the entrance. Squeezing through the crowd, she recognized a familiar face. He was punching someone whose face and clothes were covered in mud. 

“Arthur!” She yelled trying to get him to stop. He didn't hear her; his mind was focused on winning. (Y/N) made her way closer, pushing anyone who was in her way. 

“Arthur stop!” She yelled trying to stop him from beating the man to death. Her touch seemed to catch his attention, he almost hit her too if he had not recognized her right away. (Y/N) stopping the fight only meant she gave the person who was losing an advantage, with his face covered in mud, he punches who he thought was Arthur. The smell of whiskey hit (Y/N) nose as everything goes black. 

(Y/N) body felt heavy in Arthur's arms, who was quick to grab her. “(Y/N)!” He called out hoping to keep her awake. She was unconscious by the hit the other man accidentally gave her. 

By the time the other man saw what he had done, Arthur was carrying (Y/N), making his way as quickly as his legs would allow towards the town’s doctor. The man followed behind, the feeling of guilt engulfed him as he knew if something was wrong with her it would be his fault. 

As her luck would have it Mr. Hyde had not closed yet as Arthur kicked the door open.

“I need help!” 

“Dad! It’s (Y/N)!” 

Mr. Hyde quickly came out to see the unconscious woman, “What happened! Quickly lay her down in here!” Arthur obeyed following him to the room and laying her down on the exam table. Any feeling of drunkenness had gone away as he too felt guilty for what had happened to her. He stood next to her waiting for the doctor to check for any severe head injuries. 

“Sam! What happened!” The doctor questioned his son. 

“It was an accident.” Sam calmy said with guilt. 

“Accident? Why don’t you tell him that you punched her!” Arthur sharply replied.

“A punch that was meant for you!” Sam was quick to defend himself from Arthur’s accusations.

“Sam!” His father spoke with a sharp tone. 

Both young men remained quiet, giving each other a repugnant look. Mr. Hyde continued to examen (Y/N) who had a bruise forming on the left side of her face. She was slowly waking up, dizzy and confused about what had happened. “Mr. Hyde?” 

“Follow my finger (Y/N).” Her eyes followed as the doctor checked for any signs of a severe head injury. Arthur quickly turned away from Sam leaning closer to look at (Y/N). “She’ll be alright,” reassuring them all. “Wait a couple more minutes before getting up (Y/N).” With that he left the room, his son was quick to follow. 

The room remained quiet for what felt like an eternity until (Y/N) spoke. “What was that about?” For someone who had just passed out, she was quite angry and aware of what had happened.

“He started it.” He tried to remain calm, not wanting to raise his voice at her. It was hard for him especially when they seemed to put the blame on him. 

“What do you mean?” (Y/N) questioned his response. She couldn't believe Sam had started it. She knew Sam wasn't the type and had better control of his anger. In the few weeks, she had gotten to know him she had never once seen him start a fight over anything.

“I was looking for you. Noticed your horse outside the saloon, he did too. Approached me talking about how it’s my fault, didn’t know what he was talkin’ about at first.” (Y/N) listened to his words, and had an idea of what he could be accusing Arthur off. This had been the first time in weeks, she had listened to what Arthur had to say. 

“He was somewhat drunk, said something about you being a fool. Called me an idiot, said I was the reason... still don't know what he was on about." 

"You could’ve ignored him. You smell of whiskey too." She was irritated by what could have caused all this. It was hard for her to believe Arthur wasn't responsible when she had not seen him around camp in over a week. He made his hatred for Sam well known, especially when he would see them together. 

"You don't think I did! He took a swing at me first! I was defending myself!" He was somewhat hurt that she didn't believe him. She must have thought it was him being intoxicated that caused it, but in fact, he had not been drinking much, not as much as the days before. 

"You call that defending, you almost killed him!" What had started as a calm conversation had now turned into them both yelling at each other. 

"Kill that little boyfriend of yours." He taunted, "I can't be bothered to waste my time with the likes of him." 

"He ain't my boyfriend!" 

"Seemed to me he is, by the way you are defending him!"

"Right... Because you so happen to be the expert on relationships don't you!" (Y/N) words triggered him a lot more than they should have. She was unaware that Mary had ended things with Arthur a week ago. In a way, her words mocked him for believing he and Mary would actually get married. 

"A lot more than you princess." He was angry now. He tried to keep his voice calm as he listened to her venomous replies. 

“Sure... You and Ms. high society are the perfect pair.” She mocked him further. “Funny huh... A lady of her standards being with you.” (Y/N) wasn’t done yet as she continued her words mocking Mary’s voice. “Oh Arthur, of course I'll marry you. I can’t wait to see the look on daddy's face when he finds out."

His patience was very thin now, he didn't need to deal with her mocking as well. Instead of responding to her, he decided to walk out.

Sam tried to apologize for what he did, even insisted on taking (Y/N) home that day. Instead, she agreed to wait till morning to head back. When she did arrive at camp she had to explain why she had a bruise on her face. She mentioned everything except the fight with Arthur or his involvement.

Just like the week before he wasn't seen around camp for another week. When he did come back he avoided her, wouldn't acknowledge her presence. It wasn't until Bessie and Hosea noticed what was going on, that (Y/N) was informed of what had happened with Mary. 

**________________________________**

Sure you felt bad about what you said about Mary. Had you known what had happened, you would have chosen your words a lot more carefully. He didn't make it any easier on you, hiding things, and starting fights. 

The air was beginning to feel very hot inside the tent, giving you the signal that it was time for you to leave. You got dressed and made your way outside. The camp was quiet, unusually for this time of day. 

"Afternoon (Y/N)," Bessie greeted you as you walked towards the food wagon. 

"Is it? Think I might have overslept." You replied in a sleepy voice. 

"Just a couple of minutes pass 12. Any plans for today?" 

"Not really... Well, I'm avoiding them actually."

"Want to talk about it?" She was concerned, and well aware of what was asked of you.

"Sure," you followed her to the edge of the camp, to the same tree from yesterday. 

"I can see why you like it here." Admiring the quietness the area gave them, she sat down, back towards the tree. She waited for you to do the same before speaking again. 

"I know about the change in plans..." 

"Dutch's great plan." You added not letting her finish her sentence. 

She smiled at your response, "You know, I always thought, hoped that Arthur and you would have communicated by now."

You turned to face her, "I've tried... After I found out about Mary ending things the way she did. He didn't want to hear it."

"I know, I've spoken to him about it too. You know men sometimes don't understand what we are trying to show them." 

"I don't understand."

"He is stubborn just like you and you know him better than I do. " You were still confused as to what she was trying to say. She seemed to have understood by the continued look of confusion on your face. 

"From what I understood by his behavior, he was jealous of Sam. The same way you were jealous of Mary."

"Jealous of Sam, he had no right to be jealous." You didn't mean to raise your voice but you did. 

Bessie was unbothered by the way you responded, "He was, maybe still is. It seems the two of you never made it clear how you felt about each other."

She was right, and you knew it. Right around the time the feelings started to develop, you two would spend a lot of time together. It wasn't until he started talking to her, that you kept your distance. 

"How could I... What if he... I didn't think he felt the same." You confessed to her. 

"It's clear to me, Annabelle, Susan, and anyone else you ask in camp that he feels the same." 

"Why did he propose to her?" Your eyes began to sting, the hurt you had felt before was coming back. 

"As I said, men sometimes don't understand what we are trying to show them. With Arthur, from what Hosea has told me, he also felt you didn't feel the same." She gently squeezed your hand. 

"He said that?" Your vision was somewhat becoming blurry. 

"Talk to him, tell him how you feel. Hosea took him fishing, should be back later." She wrapped her arms around you, hugging you tightly. It was nice to have this type of affection and advice from a woman you cared about. In a way, she was giving you what your mother couldn't. 


	3. An Apology And A Plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t the apology you had wanted to give or wanted to receive but it was better than nothing.

“Sleep well.” A familiar voice said to you, as you slightly moved. You quickly lifted your head only to notice Arthur was sitting, back towards the trunk of the tree. How long had he watched you sleep? 

You sat back up across from him, legs crossed, noticing he was writing or drawing in his journal. Did he come looking for you only to find you asleep? You must have fallen asleep after Bessie left you earlier. You remained quiet; feeling tired from the nap.

The sun was now low in the sky, the evening air was cool against your skin. You watched him until he broke the silence again closing his journal. “(Y/N)...Still asleep?”

You yawned before responding, “Yeah... I mean no. How long have you...”

“A while, Bessie said you wanted to talk?”

Of course, she told him that, you weren’t ready but if it wasn’t now when would you talk. For the first time in a very long time, you were nervous, even scared of how your next words would come out. Your heart was beating fast as you found the courage to apologize. 

“I’m sorry… for what I said… about Mary.” His eyes look up at yours, for the first time in weeks. “I didn’t know what had happened between you two. I guess I’ve always been jealous of her…” You quickly looked away, not daring to face him for what you just confessed. 

“Jealous of Mary?” He seemed surprised at your confession. “(Y/N)... You and Mary are the complete opposite.” You slowly turned your head back not completely, watching his expression from the corner of your eye. “Funny thing is, I think she was also jealous of you.” 

“Jealous of me?" You were confused, how could she envy you when she had everything you couldn't have? "She was born into a life that I could only dream of having. Why would she have envy?” The concern and curiosity you had were genuine. The few times you had to socialize with her, she treated you as if you were below her. She made you feel inferior. 

He chuckled at your statement, he seemed surprised by the way you responded. “Her life may be easy… She doesn’t have what you have?”

“What do you mean?” His eyes avoided yours now. What did he mean by that? What exactly did you have that she didn’t? 

“Well... “ You waited for him to respond but he just remained quiet and changed the topic. “I… I’m also jealous of him.” His voice was low as he confessed. 

“Sam? Why?” Was this his way of apologizing for his actions towards him. You were even more confused as to why he was jealous of a man who couldn’t compete for your affection.

“Guess I figured… you might leave us.” His hat covered his eyes as he somewhat admitted to what he felt. 

“Leave? Sam and I… Nothing happened? In a way, I thought you would do the same?” Him leaving was a fear you had, a fear that Mary could change him. Deep down you knew he was too loyal to ever leave that life; too loyal to Dutch and the gang. 

“Leave? ” He chuckled. “How could I?”

“People would surprise you.” 

His head remained low, looking down, as you turned your view towards the camp. Nothing was said for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes. What used to be comfortable silence was now somewhat awkward. 

“I should apologize for not believing you, about Sam that is…” You felt his eyes on you as you continued to look towards camp. 

“I didn’t give you any reason not to.” He confessed, “I should have ignored him but…”

You turned to look at him, he didn’t look away. “He was upset… I couldn’t give him what he wanted from me. I shouldn't have blamed you for it.” 

He wanted to say something but he stopped himself from doing so. What exactly did Sam tell him that night? He got up from where he was sitting and spoke again before making his way back to camp. “I should get some sleep and so should you.” You nodded and watched him walk away. 

It wasn’t the apology you had wanted to give or wanted to receive but it was better than nothing. 

________________________________________

The only nice thing about waking up early was seeing the sunrise and coffee. By the time you had left your tent Hosea and Arthur was up chatting by the fire preparing coffee. You couldn’t hear what they were saying but when they saw you approaching they seemed to have changed the conversation. 

“Mornin’, ” you greeted them both. 

“Morning (Y/N). How did you sleep?” Hosea asked. 

“Fine, I guess, wish I could’ve gotten more sleep.” Arthur chuckled at your reply, he seemed calm and in a good mood. Was he actually looking forward to doing the job with you?

Even though you somewhat apologize you still felt guilty for what happened. He tried to apologize but all it did was give you more questions about that night. Questions he wasn't ready to answer. 

Once the coffee was done Hosea handed you a full mug, “This should wake you up.” You took it not remembering how hot it could be and accidentally burned your tongue. Arthur noticed and shook his head with a smirk on his face. “You never learn do you (L/N).” You stayed quiet, avoiding anymore until it wasn’t as hot. You had a habit of drinking things too fast, he knew it, had witnessed it many times. 

“Shall we get going,” he asked. 

“Sure,” you replied finishing the rest of your coffee. 

“I’ll see you two in a couple of days,” Hosea said as the both of you made your way to the horses. What did he mean a couple of days, this job could be done in two days max. What did he know that you didn’t? 

You checked to see if you had everything you would need before getting on your horse. You waited for Arthur to finish checking before the two of you made your way out of camp. 

It would take approximately two hours to get to the ranch. Which gave you two hours to plan what the story would be. 

For the first hour, you both remained quiet. The road toward's the ranch was beautiful gave you lots to look at; making the silence bearable. 

“Didn’ think you would come?” He asked breaking the silence between the two of you. 

“If I’m honest, I didn’t think I would… Not at first that is.” You confessed. 

“How long has it been since the two of us have done a job together?” He asked, turning to catch a glimpse of your face. Why was he asking? He knew how long it had been. 

“Months... Six,” you replied, turning towards him. From the look on his face, he knew exactly how many months it had been; he wanted you to confirm it. 

It was silent again, slowing the horses down to give you more time he spoke again.“What’s the plan?” He sounded optimistic about it.

“Plan? We should get to know the area right? Find out how many people live there?” You were surprised at his question. Before he wouldn’t even ask for your suggestion and now he wanted to know what you wanted to do. 

“We should also try to figure out where they keep their valuables… if they have any. Did the owner see you with Hosea?” He asked with confidence. 

“Not that I’m aware of,” you replied not sure where his plan was going.

“That could be a problem. We could say that he sent us.” He seemed confident that it could work. The family wouldn't suspect a thing from them, especially if they were already expecting them.

"I don't know, we still have a job to do in town remember. It could cause a problem if they see him or us." You didn't mean to judge his plan but you needed to be careful.

"You're right. Hosea and I talked about it, we tell the family that he will arrive in a day or two. By the time he is supposed to arrive, we would already be on our way." 

He already had a plan. Why would he ask for your opinion if he and Hosea already thought of the details without including you? 

"A day or two?" You hoped to have hidden the resentment in your voice. 

"Best if we take our time." He didn't seem to notice as the entrance of the ranch came into view. 

"Sure." You weakly smiled hiding what you really felt.

What little progress you made yesterday was only enough to talk, but it wasn't enough to include you in planning. Any resentment you felt would have to wait until after the job was completed. You didn't bother to ask him about it, afraid that you could start a fight. A pointless fight about a plan; a plan that you weren't included in but was expected to be apart of. 

  
  



	4. Lovers Ranch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has a funny way of surprising you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have marked where abuse and rape are implied with * where it ends as well.

“Lovers Ranch. Why they name it that?” You say as you both see the sign, indicating you are in the right place. 

“You can ask them once we meet the owners.” He chuckled. 

The front gate to the property which had the name right above it was open. The horses were slowly moving, entering the ranch with no one in sight to greet you both. According to Hosea, this family had lots of animals, cattle, sheep, and chickens; you didn’t see any of that as you looked around.

“Where is everyone? You would expect them to have someone near the entrance right?” You thought aloud as you continued down the dirt road. 

“Yeah, you're right. Hey, what is that?” He pointed forward to what looked to be a body. 

Where the cows were supposed to be, a body took its place. Pulling the reins on your horse, you stopped as Arthur got off to get a better look. “Looks like we weren’t the only ones who knew of this place,” He said checking the body for what looked like stab wounds. 

“They must have taken the animals as well.” He added getting back on his horse. 

“You think they could still be here?” You ask, concern for what could await you both.

“Doubt it, seemed like that ranch hand had been laying there for a couple of hours.” Arthur said, pointing towards what appeared to be the main house, “We should go check on them. We don't really know what happened.” 

You nodded and followed his horse towards the front porch of the house. The house was painted white with a porch that wrapped around the first floor, the second floor has a balcony overlooking the property. It had flower beds and pots near the hitching post on both sides of the stairs going up the porch. 

You both hitch your horses making sure your guns are loaded just in case of any surprises you might find. If anyone was inside, they could be hiding with a gun ready to shoot any stranger that comes knocking. 

Going up the steps towards the entrance you stopped and waited for Arthur to knock. You had a feeling that whoever attacked the ranch hand had also attacked the owners. This made it certain you wouldn’t get a response but still hoped you would.

He knocked again, “We should check inside, they could be hiding.” You nodded as he slowly opened the door which wasn't locked. You both looked at each other before looking inside only to find what you found outside. “Poor bastards looks like they must have taken everything…” He says as both of you enter the home and see the rest of the dead bodies. 

Everything that could be opened was opened; things were everywhere as those that did this must have looked through every possible place the family could have had any sort of valuable. 

“Whoever did this, must be long gone,” Arthur said, checking the two young men who were laying on their stomachs. They laid on the living room rug, which was now stained with somewhat fresh blood. He turns them over, they were young, identical and no older than eighteen. Both twins seemed to have stab wounds, which would explain all the blood. 

You hadn’t moved from the door, the sight of blood brought back bad memories. Memories you wish you could forget. You would think being a part of a gang would change your feelings towards it but it hasn’t.

“Must have bled out. We should search the house, could be a chance they didn’t take everything.” He said getting up, making his way towards the chimney. 

“Yeah, I'll check upstairs.” You say finally moving making sure not to step on any blood. “(Y/N)... yell if you need anything.” You smiled at his response making your way up the wooden stairs. 

The upstairs hallway led to five different doors, all were open. 

You place your hand on your pistol and made your way towards the first door on the right. The room was a decent size, it had everything you would normally find in a bedroom. The chest at the end of the bed was open; you made your way towards it hoping to find anything valuable. The chest was filled with books and other things that would only have value to the owner. The drawer which had a mirror was filled with men’s clothes. The clothes appeared to be just the right size for one of the twins, making it their room. You felt guilty for searching having just witnessed what was done, but if you didn’t do it someone else would. 

You continued to search the room for any hiding spot, even lifting the mattress. You found nothing of value underneath it and decided to move on to the next room. 

Holding your pistol being careful, you made your way towards the room across. The room was nearly identical to the one you just left, white walls, wood floors, and one window. The only difference you found was where the furniture was placed. You search the room just like you did the previous one to have no luck at all.

Did this family not have good hiding spots or the people who arrived earlier found every valuable they owned? Having no luck you decide to move on. 

**************

Unlike the other rooms, this door which was next to the room you had just searched was slightly open. Slowly placing your pistol on the door you push the door open; nothing could have prepared you for what you saw.

You desperately search the room for anything or some type of blanket to cover the young woman’s naked body. Her body was covered in bruises, her throat was slit, and her wrist had bruises. She had dark brown hair just like the twins whose bodies were downstairs. You assumed they must have been her brothers or some form of family as they had somewhat the same nose.

The mattress on which she laid on was covered in blood; you wouldn’t try to move. You found a blanket in a chest and quickly covered her body hoping her death came quickly; trying not to think too much of what they could have done to her. 

Having no luck in that room as well, you quickly made your way out, back to the hallway. You were angry. You didn’t know her or her family but you couldn’t help but feel sorrow for what happened. Sure you and Arthur were planning to rob them, but killing them, and what they did to her, that was something completely different. 

**************

You leaned on the wall, trying to control your breathing. The room across scared you for what you could possibly find. “What did we get ourselves into?” You thought out loud. 

“Have you found anything?” Arthur yelled from downstairs. 

“No… What was that?” You say turning your head towards the room across. Did it sound like crying, a small child maybe? You didn’t know whether to walk closer or wait until Arthur was finished. You heard it again, maybe you were just imagining things, seeing all that blood reminding you of your past. 

“Arthur… Was that you?” You hoped it was and not a sign of you losing your mind. This time your grip on your gun is tighter as you decide to walk closer to the door. It was open enough to peek inside but not enough to see who or what was crying. Before you could make your way inside your heart nearly explodes when you feel a hand on your shoulder. 

You quickly turn almost shooting until you realize it was Arthur. “Don’t do that Arthur!” You say feeling your heartbeat in your chest. “Do what? Did you not hear me calling for you?” He asked, somewhat amused that you were so easily frightened. 

“No!” 

“Hey,” He says, awkwardly putting both his hands on your shoulder. “Your shaking (Y/N).” You wanted to explain what you heard but before you could you heard the crying again. 

“Tell me I’m not crazy Arthur and you also heard that.” 

“Sounds like crying… Inside that room. Did you check it already?” You shook your head at his question still trying to calm down. He lets go of you and slowly made his way inside. “Arthur.” You wanted to stop him but you were also curious about what he might find. Grabbing his left hand with your right, you follow him into the darkroom. 

Unlike the other rooms, this one was much bigger and was filled with toys. 

Letting go of his hand, you made your way towards the window in front of the door; moving the curtain to let natural light come in. The room had a second door which was also opened. You made your way towards it to find that it was a bathroom. Searching for any valuables the crying was heard again, only now much louder. You peaked out to see Arthur walking across the room.

“God damn animals,” he said, pulling the blanket from the bed to cover what you assumed was another dead family member. 

The crying was heard again; sounded like a small child. He moved to get a better view underneath the bed. “(Y/N), you weren’t hearing things after all. It’s okay I ain’t going to hurt you.” 

“What is it?” You left the room with no luck, kneeling down next to him to get a better look at what he had found. She couldn’t have been no older than two. The poor child must have heard everything; you could only wish she didn’t see what happened to the person on the other side. 

“Sweetie, we aren’t going to hurt you,” you say, trying to gain her trust. How could you gain the trust of a child who has been hiding for who knows how many hours? She wouldn’t move, after certain minutes had passed, you got up, trying to look for some toy or stuffed animal that would encourage her to get out. Near the bathroom behind you, was a teddy bear.

You returned to where Arthur was with the bear in hand. Showing her the bear, it seemed to have caught her attention, but not enough to make her move. 

“Maybe she’s hungry?” You say turning to look at Arthur. 

“I think I have something, could work.” He replies looking inside his satchel; takes out a chocolate bar. 

“Chocolate?” Surprised by the candy he took out. 

“What’s wrong with it?” He was confused about how the child wouldn’t enjoy the candy.

“Nothing… Hopefully, she likes it.” You say with doubt in your voice.

“Why wouldn’t she?” He replies defensively.

“Maybe she’s never had it… She looks young, too young to have had chocolate.” You explain but it seemed that you were wrong. 

You both lean down again offering her the candy. Her brown eyes were red from all the crying she had done; reaching her small hand out. You take off the wrapper and extend your arm to give it to her. She was skeptical at first, but she took a bite, somewhat stopping the tears in her eyes. 

“It worked,” Arthur says in a low voice. 

“Yeah, let me try to give her more and the bear.” You extended your arm to offer her the bear. She slowly moved but only enough to reach it and take it. She held onto very tightly looking away from both of you. Your eyes stung with the horror the poor child must be going through, she was young so maybe she would forget. 

She stayed still for a while until she turned to look at you both. You gave her a smile and offered her another piece of chocolate. She started to slowly move again, still hesitating to come near the two strangers. Arthur spoke low and tried to encourage her more, once she was almost out, you gave her the rest of the chocolate which she ate very fast. 

You both remained kneeled next to her, waiting on what to do next. Her hands were covered in chocolate when she was finished. 

“What do we do?” You ask, turning towards Arthur. 

“What can we do? We could take her into town and inform the sheriff of what happened.” He said with uncertainty.

“What if they don’t believe us?” 

“What do you mean?”

“We just so happen to come across this? When we are supposed to stay out of trouble. Lots of questions are going to be asked. Questions and attention we can’t afford.” You reminded him. 

“I know. What else can we do?” He knew you both had gotten yourself in a lot of trouble just staying. 

“Mama?” She said in a low teary voice, making you both turn towards her. 

“Mama?” She called out again, “Was that... “ you ask, pointing towards the body. Arthur nods his head confirming what you suspected and what she knew. You both didn’t know what to do with this child; getting her out from under the bed was a lot easier than you both had assumed. Now you had a child calling out for her mother whose body was laying across the room. 

Panicking not knowing what to do next you grab her and pull her into a hug which she accepted, not pulling away or screaming. You held her tight, hoping to give her the warmth her mother used to give her. 

Arthur watched you both for a while before breaking the silence, “What do you think her name is?” 

You looked up, “Maybe we can find something with her name on it.”

He got up to look around the room, “Look what I found!” He announced taking a locked box that was behind the bookcase. 

“A child and a box, how lucky of us.” You sigh. 

He places the box on the floor, and uses his hunting knife to open it; inside he finds jewelry, money, and pictures. He takes the pictures out, and stares at the first one for a while, “What is it?” You asked, concerned about whose portrait it might be. 

“I think it’s her… and her mother.” He said handing you the picture. You wouldn’t have recognized the child, she looked happy. Her mother was beautiful and had a kind smile. You held her with one hand as you flipped the picture around, “Alice and Hope Wilde.” She was one in the portrait, she looked older now, could be two years old, you couldn't really tell. 

"What now?" You ask, looking up handing him the picture. 

"We should go back to camp. I can check the barn before we head back." 

"What about her?" You asked genuinely concerned for her safety. 

"I... Should we... Let's bring her with us, Hosea and Dutch would know what to do." You nodded slowly getting up trying not to startle her. She held on more wrapping her small arms around your neck. You followed behind him, making your way down, keeping her eyes towards the wall so she wouldn't see what was left. 

You tried to have Arthur hold her while you got on your horse, but she didn't want to let go. Instead, he helped you get on (y/h/n) as you held her with one hand. 

"I think she likes you." 

"Yeah," you smile at his comment, watching him get on his horse. 

Following him to the barn, you waited outside for him to finish searching. 

"Found ammo, and hay… We would be rich if the hay was worth anything." He declared leaving the barn. 

"They would have taken that too." You reply following him to the entrance. 

_____________________

You would both ride back to camp, with what little you had found and a child. A child that needed help, and you weren't so sure you would be the right type of help it needed. All you could do at the moment was wait until you arrived back to camp; undoubtedly they would know what to do about her. For now, you would watch her and care for her as if she was yours.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally don't like how I wrote this chapter, I kept going back to it struggling on how to improve it. I decided to post it and just move on because I felt that if I didn't I would not have posted it at all. I couldn't figure out how to end it without starting the next chapter...


	5. The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Arthur return from a job that didn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update and for any mistakes.

The trip back to camp wasn’t as lovely as you would have expected, especially when you would be coming back with little to no money and an extra mouth to feed. You both made sure to take a different route, to avoid being tracked, making the trip an hour longer.

Hope had fallen asleep and you wanted to avoid waking her up. For most of the trip, all you could think about was her family and what she lost. You thought about Hope's mother who must have died keeping her hidden. "Did Hope remain quiet or did they just not bother doing anything to her?" You thought to yourself. 

You knew what it was like to lose everything you had, and the nightmares that came with it. You contemplated asking Arthur for his thoughts.

In need of a distraction, you softly spoke: “Can I ask you something?” He turned towards you, awaiting your question.

“How long was it before you could finally sleep?” You turned towards him, trying to read his thoughts.

“Sleep?” He was confused at what you meant by it. 

“After your father died and Dutch took you in?” You further explained.

He remained silent for what seemed like hours. Did you ask him something he would rather forget and not think about, especially with all the bad memories involved with his father? 

“She is young… We weren’t so lucky.” He noted, his eyes hidden by his hat. 

“Yeah… Sometimes…” You stopped yourself from speaking about the nightmares you experienced. Even though you two were on talking terms it still felt like your relationship had not fully recovered. 

“What is it?” He asked, questioning what it is that you wanted to say. 

“I… I’m just worried about how everyone will react.” You somewhat proposed trying to change the subject. 

The silence returned, but your eyes would wander slightly towards him every so often, trying to read his mind on what he was thinking. 

_________________________________________

By the time the three of you arrived at camp, everyone else seemed to have already eaten dinner and were relaxing. You had a feeling in your gut that everything was about to change, especially on how they would react to a new member who couldn’t provide anything.

In a way you hoped they would make things easy for you, taking her to the local town, make her their problem, not yours. 

For some strange reason, you felt responsible for her, as if you had to protect her no matter what the cost could be. The connection you felt could be the pitty you had for what had happened. Or it could be the memories that are recurring since you discovered the slaughter of her family. 

The only person who had noticed your arrival was John who was feeding the horses. He seemed surprised to have you back so quick and was quick to ask questions about the job. Arthur told him to go get Dutch, as he helped you get off your horse. Hope was awake now but quiet, her tiny arms wrapped around your neck as the three of you made your way towards the center of camp. 

Annabelle who was slow dancing with Dutch in front of the gramophone was the first to notice and stopped, walking towards you to get a better look at her. 

“What happened?” She asked, concern in her voice. 

“We don’t know exactly…” You say before Dutch interrupts you. 

“A child?” Dutch responded confused, as to why you returned the same day. He seemed somewhat annoyed that the dancing stopped. 

“Yeah… From the look of things…”

“She was hidden, she must have heard everything.” You quickly added interrupting Arthur. 

“Gilbert Wilde?” You heard a voice speak behind you, making you turn to see Hosea and Bessie approaching you all. 

“Probably dead,” Arthur explained to Hosea. 

“She?” Bessie asked making her way towards Annabelle and you. 

“I think… I think she was his daughter.” You didn’t mean to sound upset about it, but you were. 

“We found some things. Whoever killed them had done so hours before we arrived.” Arthur told the two men. He continued to explain to them what you were received with; the house was searched well, any livestock he could have had was gone as well. 

They moved into Dutch's tent to discuss any more details about what had happened. 

For some reason, your mind started to wander again. Suddenly you were six again hiding behind a rock, trying to stop yourself from crying aloud from the pain you felt in your shoulder. 

You were snapped out of it when you felt Miss Grimshaw touch your shoulder. “The poor child must be terrified. She seems to like you very much (Y/N)” Miss Grimshaw added, taking a good look at Hope whose head was resting on your shoulder. She gently touched her hand, causing you to turn your head to somewhat see her reaction at a new face. 

Hope hadn't moved, it felt like she was observing her surroundings and seemed calmed to be around so many new faces. Maybe she was used to it, having had lived on a farm. 

“Yeah, that’s what Arthur said,” you nervously respond. 

"(Y/N)?" Bessie asked.

"Yes." 

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course." You responded surprised she seemed nervous to ask you for permission. 

"What's her name?" She asked, slowly taking her away from your arms. Hope seemed to somewhat refuse to leave your comfort. You held her hand as Bessie held her in her arms. 

"I think it's Hope Wilde... That's what a picture we found said." 

The three older women seemed to be overjoyed to have a new member, especially a young child like her. You didn't mean to ignore what they were discussing, but you needed to know what Dutch and Hosea were telling Arthur. You tried letting go of Hope's hand but she would reach for you slightly crying, holding on as strong as she could. 

Any plans you had of overhearing what they were talking about would have to wait until much later. If you left, you would risk her crying but she wasn't yours so why did you care? You wanted the problem to go away, but you couldn't make yourself walk away. 

"(Y/N)?" Annabelle said trying to get your attention, noticing you watching the men discuss. 

"(Y/N)" Miss Grimshaw called for you after noticing your attention on the tent. 

"Huh," you turned towards them, Hope's hand telling holding on to yours. 

"Have you eaten?" Annabelle asked. 

"No, neither has she." You said, remembering all that you ate was the canned fruit. All she had eaten was the chocolate you had offered her earlier. 

"Why don't you go eat some stew, we can feed her." 

You accepted her offer, slowly pulling away. Hope didn't seem too happy with what you were doing. She began to cry out for you moving her arms towards your direction. Bessie tried to calm her down, walking next to you hoping it would help.

You grabbed yourself a bowl and sat down near the fire, enjoying the somewhat warm stew. Annabelle grabbed one for Hope, sitting next to Bessie. They sat across from you, Hope's eyes on you, making sure you weren't going anywhere. She watched you eat, at first refusing the spoon that was near her mouth. 

Her head would turn away, refusing the food that was given to her. It wasn't until you were nearly finished that she accepted it, even tried to hold the spoon herself. You snickered at her newfound enthusiasm for eating. 

When she was finally finished eating she sat calmed on Bessie's lap, no longer fighting to get to you. You sat there on the log, watching, feeling some sort of relief that the day was nearly over. 

_________________________________________

“Why don’t you take her to your tent (Y/N), she can sleep with you and tomorrow we can decide what is best for Hope,” Annabelle said to you as the afternoon air turned cold. 

Today had not gone how you had expected it to be. Not only were you responsible for her but you would have to deal with any crying she would most likely do. You held your tongue and agreed to have her stay with you just for tonight you thought. Making your way towards your tent to finally get some sleep. 

Bessie followed you towards your tent, still holding Hope in her arms. You quickly move things around so you could share your cot with her. 

"I'll bring an extra blanket, the nights are getting colder and you'll need it," Bessie said, sitting Hope on the cot.

You removed your boots and gun belt too tired to change into your sleeping gown. You got a quick glimpse at Hope whose head was slowly falling as her eyes began to close. You laid her down before she could fall, on the left side of the cot, putting a blanket over her. 

Bessie had returned with the blanket she promised and mentioned something about going into town to buy clothes. Yawning and too tired to hear exactly what she was saying you agreed and laid down. Your eyes closed as quickly as she had left, sleep coming to you, even with all the problems you would soon face. 

_________________________________________

“From what you have told us and from what I understand we weren't the only ones looking for easy money,” Hosea said standing next to Dutch. 

“Looked like they got the whole family, must have broken in at night I reckon," Arthur responded, standing across from them. 

“Are you sure?” Hosea questioned him. 

“Blood was still somewhat fresh when we arrived. We could have arrived just as they left." Arthur answered. 

Just like (Y/N), Arthur was concerned with what would happen to Hope. He would have preferred Dutch and Hosea took care of the problem they had encountered. That would make it easier on the gang especially with the bank job that was going to happen in a few weeks. 

He was also reminded of what it was like to be alone, with no one to care for you. The only difference he saw between himself and Hope was that she was much younger than him when it happened. For her, that life with money and a big family would only be a story. A story that if she was ever so lucky, would only hear the good parts and not the tragedy behind her becoming an orphan. 

“How old do you reckon she is?” Hosea asked. He seemed to be the one most concerned with the child, unlike Dutch who stayed quiet listening to everything that was being said. 

“Almost three maybe... If she was lucky she wouldn’t remember a thing." Arthur hesitated to add what he felt. 

The guilt was increasing when the two older men remained quiet after what he said. He had to remind himself that Hope wasn't his problem, she wasn't his child. Whatever decision they made he shouldn't be bothered by it. 

"It's getting late, why don't we decide tomorrow on what to do." Dutch who finally spoke said. Arthur agreed and made his way out of the tent to let them talk about whatever plan they would make. 

Arthur noticed (Y/N) sitting on a log, back towards him, across from Bessie, Annabelle, and Miss Grimshaw. From what he could see Hope was enjoying the stew allowing Bessie to feed her. He even saw young Tilly nearby keeping her distance looking towards the fire every so often trying to finish the last of her chores. She must have been curious but stayed back fearing Miss Grimshaw might say anything. 

He didn't feel hungry so he decided to keep his distance and head towards his tent. He wanted to write and needed some time alone; today had not gone how he expected and wished things were different. He ended up writing a lot and even drew from memory (Y/N) carrying Hope into camp, with her arms wrapped around her. He wondered if (Y/N) also feared that Hope was destined to live the same life they live; the same life they had no choice in. 

Before falling asleep, he thought about what he wanted for Hope. He wished that she would be taken to a family who would care for her; have her grow up with the love and protection he didn't have.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I remember correctly Tilly was very young when she was rescued right, I think she might be 5- 6 years younger than John could be more.


	6. Dreams and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader isn't very happy with the decision that was made regarding Hope.

“(Y/N)!” A familiar voice cried out. 

“Mama!” (Y/N) yelled with tears in her eyes, heart beating fast, desperately looking for any sign of her mother. Her head turned quickly in an attempt to try to find her through the thick fog. She became more desperate as time went on, screaming and laughing could be heard. 

"Mama!"

"Violet!"

"Theon!" 

She yelled for her family. Her vision became blurry as time went on with no sign of them. What were a few seconds felt like hours; becoming more desperate to find them. She continued to yell for them, hoping they would hear her and come to her.

"(Y/N)!" 

"Theon!"

She could hear her brother behind her followed by screaming, which caused her to quickly turn. "Theon!" The screaming became louder causing her to run towards him. The closer she appeared to be the further away he seemed. A sharp pain on her left thigh knocked her down causing her to scream in agony. She began to crawl, knowing she couldn't stay out in the open where they could get her. 

“(Y/N)! No please!” A loud bang was heard, ringing in (Y/N) ears. 

"Mama?" (Y/N) tried to get up, but the pain became stronger, covering her mouth to hide her pain. She couldn't alert them to where she was, she had to get to the wagon that had been flipped over by the explosion. 

Her ears continued to ring, making it harder for her to hear what was going on, or where her family could be. The voices of the men became louder the closer they got to her, but it was difficult for her to understand what they were saying. She used any strength she had left, avoiding putting pressure on her leg to crawl under the wagon. 

"Mama!" (Y/N) heard her older sister yell, she must have been nearby but she couldn't move, not without causing more pain on her leg. 

Her breathing accelerated as she heard footsteps nearby; another loud bang was heard behind her followed by a second and horses. 

With tears in your eyes, you quickly checked your leg for any bullet hole but all you found was the pants you didn’t remove, covering the scar that was left. Your hands traced the fabric where you had been hit twelve years ago.

It had been twelve years but your nightmares made sure to vividly remind you of everything that had happened. You were helpless to save your family and had to hear them get killed while you hid. You couldn't even give them a proper funeral. 

The pain had become unbearable that you fell unconscious, waking up hours later in a doctor's office. That day had also been the day Dutch and Hosea found you. Lucky for you, if you could consider that luck. 

You sat on the edge of the cot, taking a moment to control your breathing, rubbing your eyes. You wondered how long you had slept and if it was worth going back to sleep, especially after what you had seen. Getting up to check your watch, it was almost six, which meant you had slept a good amount. 

You turned to grab your sweater, to be reminded that you had shared your cot with Hope, who was sleeping a lot better than you had. You watched her for a while, jealous of her calmly sleeping, before making your way out of the tent. 

The sky was slowly illuminating as the sun rose in the east. Your slightly heavy breathing was noticeable as you made your way towards the coffee kettle which was already prepared. 

“Can’t sleep?” You heard Arthur say from behind you as you poured yourself some coffee. 

“Woke up early,” You somewhat lied to him, burning your tongue drinking the coffee. 

“When will you learn (L/N).” He smirked, pouring himself a cup as well. You weakly smile at him; the memory was still very fresh in your mind. You knew that it amused him to see you burn your tongue because you have zero self-control. 

His eyes were covered by his hat but you felt him watching you, maybe he noticed that something was bothering you. Of course, he noticed, you thought. Arthur knew you too well, twelve years in fact. 

“Hope?” He asked, curious about where the girl slept. 

“In my tent… Annabelle thought it was for the best.” You didn't expect him to ask about her, in fact, you were expecting a different question. 

He nodded and turned towards your tent, "Did she cry?" 

"No." You turn towards him, your eyes wondering between him and your tent, almost forgetting about your dream. 

“What did… Did they tell you what they planned to do?” You asked somewhat conflicted for the answer he might give you. 

He looked at you, studied your face, before speaking. “No… I have a feeling we will know today though.” 

You both sat down on one of the logs across from each other, finishing the rest of your coffee. For a moment it felt like things were back to the way they used to be. You both sat in complete silence enjoying each other's company; something that had not happened in months. 

The silence was interrupted by crying that was coming from your tent. Getting up, he followed you towards Hope, who was probably scared to have had woken up alone in a dark tent. You walked in, Arthur holding the tent flaps, letting the light come in. Hope was now sitting up, eyes red, filled with tears. Making your way towards her you picked her up, trying to calm her down, walking out of the small tent. 

You couldn't calm her down. "Maybe she is hungry?" You thought out loud, directing it towards Arthur. 

"Can I?" He said, gently taking her away from you. He tried to calm her down, walking around, patting her back. 

"Why don't you make her some oatmeal?" You nodded and made your way towards the provisions wagon, trying to make her something to eat. 

While preparing her food, you watched as he talked to her, walking around the campfire. It made you smile at seeing him so gently with her. You hadn't seen that side of him in a very long time, making you forget how he truly was. 

When her food was ready, you called for him asking if he wanted to feed her. He agreed, having her sit next to him on the grass, back towards the log.

Arthur hesitated at first; he wasn't sure how to hand Hope the spoon. 

"Give it to her slowly." You reassured him, taking your seat across. You watched them, she seemed calm now. Almost as if nothing had happened the day before. 

It was amusing to watch her for a while, she seemed happy. You were jealous, she didn't have bad memories to torment her.

The calmness that you all felt was now gone, when you heard Dutch's voice from behind you. 

"How she sleep?" You both turn to see Dutch walk towards the coffee kettle. From what it appeared he must have been watching the three of you for a while now. 

"Fine, I guess... Didn't wake up at all throughout the night." You answered, feeling anxious about what his plan could be. 

Dutch checked the coffee kettle if any was left it would have been cold by now. He walked towards the provisions wagon to get some more to make. You watched him, curious as to what he had planned for her and for you. He remained quiet until he set the kettle over the fire, waiting for it to boil. His eyes turned to Hope, watching her for a moment as if debating if he had made the right decision before talking. 

"You both are very aware of what we plan on doing in a couple of weeks." He paused, waiting to have your full attention before continuing. "You are both aware that we can't bring unwanted attention to ourselves. For the time being, and until the job is done, the girl can stay with us." 

"Can stay?" Arthur and you were quick to question as if that was the best option for Hope. 

"What part did you not understand?" 

"As you said Dutch... We have a bank job in a couple of weeks, we can't afford any distraction." Arthur added, justifying his reaction. 

"How could it be a distraction?" Dutch questioned.

"How long until the law goes looking for Gilbert Wilde and they find what was left," Arthur responded, knowing that it would be a few days before the law became aware of what happened.

"We can't exactly take her into town, can we. A rich family like that... People must know how they look; 

how their children look. " You added, knowing well enough that Hope could cause problems. 

"I see it as a perfect opportunity. The law will be too busy investigating, asking questions, and distracted to notice a bank robbery done right. The way I see it, by the time we are finished, we will be long gone. They won't even know who robbed them." He attempted to reassure you both. 

"Say your plan works... Are we supposed to adopt her, have her grow up in this life." You didn't doubt his plan could work, but you didn't want to have Hope grow up in a life of crime. 

"This life? Tell me (Y/N), do you think she would have survived if you both had not found her?" He seemed irritated by your response as if you were questioning his authority. 

"Why can't she go somewhere else? She shouldn't have to live this life. It was this type of life that took everything from her." You tried very hard to hide your disappointment at his decision. With your words, you were ten again, running, hiding, and trying to survive. 

“What do you mean by that?” Dutch asked as if questioning your loyalty to him and everyone else was a part of the gang.

“You know EXACTLY what I mean! I HAD NO CHOICE, LET HER HAVE A CHOICE! “ You started to breathe heavily as you started to remember your nightmare from earlier. 

“What’s stopping you from leaving?” He questioned. 

“Everything!” Your eyes began to sting and you wanted to fight back the tears trying to form. You felt angry about having this argument but you were angrier at what was taken from you. Angry that it wasn't so easy to forget, and you were constantly reminded of what had happened. 

“I’m not asking you…” He specified, choosing to ignore what you just said. 

“Not asking?” Confused, first he sends you to do the job with Arthur and now he wants you to care for a child that you had no plans in keeping. "Arthur tell him! Tell him she deserves a better life. Tell him we don't need an extra mouth to feed." You turned towards him, in an attempt to get him to convince Dutch. 

"Dutch is right (Y/N)... We can't afford any suspicion, she'll be safe here." Arthur hesitated, but you knew where his loyalty was. 

“(Y/N), Just, for now, it’s all I’m asking.” Dutch gave you a familiar look. A look you knew way too well when he wasn’t asking but demanding you do something. 

You gave them both a fake smile and walked away needing some time alone. Making your way towards your favorite spot, you sat down, the sun hitting your left side of your face. The warmth you felt on your skin felt good, something you needed to feel. 

Sure you were angry with what was happening but you were angrier with yourself for feeling so conflicted about it. Was it relieving your past what made you want her gone, or was it the idea, the dream you have? Having her stay would only make it harder for you to leave. Arthur should have understood why you felt the way you did, but his loyalty was with him. 

You began to quietly cry the more you thought of it. You had not even remembered leaving Hope behind, or whether she was frightened by the arguing. You had no desire to go check on her, not when Arthur sided with Dutch. She could be his problem for now. 

  
  



	7. Amy, Joseph and Tiana Clark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes John and Tilly into town to get information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU to those that left comments 💖  
> sorry for any errors

For the last couple of days, you have avoided mostly everyone in camp. Everyone except Tilly and John of course, because they didn't bother reminding you or asking about your responsibilities. A responsibility that you didn’t ask for. 

You even questioned leaving camp for a few days, figured if Arthur can do it, why couldn't you. It wasn't so simple as you had thought, the bank job needed to happen any day now, and a family was murdered while they slept. You didn't feel very safe with the idea of being by yourself for a couple of days. 

Just like before you were back to avoiding Arthur. He didn't make an effort to talk to you, he knew how you felt, and he knew that maybe you needed time. You felt betrayed by him, but you also knew better than to believe he was going to side with you. In a way, you had assumed that because things were slowly changing he would have tried to reason with Dutch. 

You weren't sleeping much either, just thinking about what could go wrong. It wasn't like you to be this way, you thought the easy money was great...

Just this morning you overheard Annabelle telling Bessie about Hope barely talking. She was two, at least that was what the photograph of Hope and her mother suggested. They expected or thought that she would know a few words by now; they also commented on the fact that they both didn't have children of their own to know exactly when. 

It seemed strange to them but you remembered your cousin Sophie not speaking much at the age either. Even if Hope did have a problem, they couldn't exactly take her into town. If the local law isn't aware of it by now, they would when people start asking the right questions. 

Hosea had asked you about doing a favor for him the day before. He was very aware of you not wanting anything to do with babysitting but needed you to be focused on the coming job. He had asked you a couple of times since your argument with Dutch to think things through. In a way, you felt like he and everyone else found a way to manipulate you or make it seem like it was your responsibility since you brought her in. They would make comments on how hard it was to raise Arthur and you. When they took you in, you were both much older than Hope, meaning that Hope would be easier. 

Unlike your response to Dutch, when Hosea talked, you listened to every word he said. He wasn't insisting on you to do it, he simply asked you to reconsider as he always did. 

Hosea needed you to go into town find any information that could be useful for the gang. The sudden murder of a rich family could bring more law into town, more law could complicate how successful the job could be. You agreed only if you could bring Tilly, who you had promised to take and John who needed a distraction as much as you.

Having gotten all your things ready you made your way towards Tilly, “Ms. Grimshaw overworking you?” 

You must have frightened her as she turned around quickly scared that you might yell at her. 

“I thought you were Ms. Grimshaw, (Y/N). She has me cleaning all the dishes." 

"She had me doing the same. Couldn't complain... How about we head into town?" You laughed, remembering how angry Ms. Grimshaw would become when you didn't wash the dishes properly. 

"Now?" Tilly responded, thrilled to have something other than washing dishes to do. 

"Yeah, I'll go get John, meet me by the horses." You smile at her, before making your way towards John, who was reading with Hosea. 

"Hosea, do you mind if John accompanies Tilly and I into town?" You calmly ask hoping he would say yes. 

"I don't see why not, could be rather useful." He responded handing you a list of provisions the camp needed. The list was quite long which would require you to take the wagon, something you weren't looking forward to. Taking the wagon would mean you could take longer to come back, without too many questions as to why.

"What do you plan on doing in town?" John asked, relieved his reading lesson was over.

"Research and apparently we need to pick up supplies as well." You say handing him the note. 

"Research on what?” He questioned not sure, why you needed research. 

“Bank job remember. Hosea doesn’t trust Williamson to get any information. The three of us might catch the right people's attention."

“Right people?” He questioned giving you the note back.

"The law. We need to know if they have been alerted about what happened at Lovers Ranch. If more law is expected to come... That could be a problem for us. "

“You think it’ll work?”  
  
"Maybe..." You respond with optimism walking towards the horses where Tilly was waiting. "We also have to get supplies, so we need the wagon." You let her know. 

You decided to take the medium size wagon, which would make it easier to control for you. The three of you would be able to fit in the front together. 

On your way towards town, you would have about twenty-five minutes to inform them of what you planned. You informed them both of the plans you had, hoping it would work. Two lost kids asking questions, wouldn't alarm many people. 

“If anyone asks we are Amy, Joseph, and Tiana Clark. Our father William Clark, is out doing business in the neighboring town.” You reminded them both. 

When you arrived the wagon was parked to the left side of the general store. It would make it easier to put the provisions that were needed. You got off the wagon, making sure to remind them both of what to do. 

“What did I say?” You told them both, loud enough for the store owner who was outside receiving fresh fruit to hear. 

“Joseph and I promise to get the mail while you get everything we need from the general store,” Tilly responded.

“Joseph?” You asked, looking at John who looked like he forgot what to say. 

“Tiana and I… the mail.” He said after Tilly elbowed him. 

“It’ll take you less than five minutes… It isn’t so hard.” You said in a firm voice, after noticing the owner look towards the three of you.   
  
You went inside after seeing them head towards the post office, greeting the owner. The general store had everything you needed; you even had enough to buy some candy for the trip back. The owner was very chatty and ask you about how long you and your family planned to stay in town.

“Are they your…” He asked as you handed him the list of things you would need. 

“Yeah, little brother and sister… Promised I would bring Tiana into town, and Joseph wanted to stay home, but I can’t exactly have him home alone.” You responded, taking some candy from the counter. 

“Home alone?” He questioned.

“Father and brother are out on a business trip. My mother has gone to visit my Aunt who is sick.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He sounded like he was genuinely sorry about your “aunt” being sick.

“Nothing too serious, the problem is she just had a baby… She needed the extra help and didn’t want to get the baby sick, well from what I was told.” You reply.   
  
You told him at least a couple of more weeks, but the truth was if everything goes as plan the gang would be gone by Wednesday of next week. 

If the one thing you have learned, being raised by a con artist, the more people think they know about you, the less likely they are to suspect you. You felt great to talk to someone who you didn’t live with. The man was an open book, you appeared to be one as well towards him, always some truth in the lie. You did consider John and Tilly as your family. 

He wasn’t aware of any murders, said the town has been very calm, "Not a lot goes on here, except the occasional fight at the saloon but that’s why we have the town doctor.” You smiled and agreed.

Once everything was on the wagon, you pretended to be worried about the time and about where your siblings could be. You were quick to thank the owner and offered him money if he would have his son watch the wagon while you went to look for Joseph and Tiana. He agreed and you thanked him for it, telling him you wouldn’t take long, well too long. 

You quickly made your way towards the post office where you asked about them, somewhat concerned that they didn’t do as you asked them to. According to the employee, two kids fitting the description came in not too long ago and picked up the mail. He saw the worried look on your face and proceeded to inform you that the town was perfectly safe and that no one would harm two kids. 

You wanted to laugh at his remark, from the look of things, people still weren’t aware of what happened. Or if they were, the sheriff made sure no one found out at least not yet. He suggested you try the sheriff's office, they could have wondered in there if they also happen to have lost you. 

From the looks of things, everything was going to plan, now you needed to head towards the sheriff's office and ask about them. You assumed they were there, getting as much information as possible. Walking quickly up the stairs into the office you knocked on the door before making your way inside. 

“There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Father is going to be furious with me, I promised him we would be back an hour ago.” Continuing your acting, you yell at them in a worrisome voice, getting the attention of everyone in the room. 

“Nothing to worry about, miss, your brother, and sister were smart to come here. Told them you would eventually come looking for them here, or ask if anyone in town had seen them.” The deputy who looked no older than twenty-five said, got up from his seat to approach you. 

“I’m sorry if they caused any problems.”

“Are you new in town?” The young deputy asked. 

“No, we have been here a couple of weeks now, three I believe. I promised my little sister that I would bring her into town to buy some clothes for our baby sister. I just couldn’t leave my kid brother behind, all alone.” You smile weakly, hoping it would be enough to convince the deputy, who seemed just as interested as the store owner. 

“I started to think the worst had happened when I didn’t see them waiting outside the general store.” You continue to lie. 

“You don’t need to apologize Ms. Clark. As for something happening... The town is very safe. We don’t usually have problems around here.”

“Usually?” Now was your chance to continue to ask about what problems they could be having. 

“Sheriff Lockwood has me in charge while he investigated some disturbance up by Campbell’s farm. You know the place?” He said, very eager to continue the conversation. 

“I can’t say that we do, Deputy…” 

“Deputy Ethan Lockwood… The sheriff is my uncle.” You smile at his response, the same smile you had learned to give men when you needed them. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Deputy Ethan… We should really get going... Once again, I do apologize if Tiana and Joseph caused you any problems. I’m sure you’re very busy.” You walk towards the door, waiting for Tilly and John to walk out before you did. 

“Busy? Like I said, we don’t get a lot of problems around here Ms. Clark. I was telling them that if you wouldn’t show, we would have to wait for the Sheriff.” He smiled brightly at you before continuing. “What’s the point of my job if I can’t help those that need it.”

You return the smile, no longer that manipulating smile but a genuine smile. “I’m sorry to have put you through all that trouble. Getting the sheriff involved… them not staying where I told them. I just hope father isn’t back yet from Green Valley.” 

He walked the three of you towards the wagon. The wagon was being watched by the general store son just like he promised he would. You gave John some money, enought to pay the owner's son and to buy Tilly and himself something.

“Tiana did mention something about your father being there. I won’t keep you waiting… Nice to meet you all. Miss… If you are ever in any trouble…” 

“I’ll know where to go, thank you, Deputy Ethan.” You smiled at him, waiting for Tilly and John to exit the store with whatever they bought. 

He waited until the three of you were headed out of town to walk back towards the Sheriff’s office. He was way too friendly with you, meaning you would have to avoid him.  
You needed to avoid any complications involving the bank. The lies seem to start coming out when the right questions are asked. 

When you stay in a town too long or form friendships with the locals, not that you ever really stayed too long anywhere to form friendships except maybe with Sam and Amy but that was all in the past. 

On your way back to camp Tilly was quick to ask about the deputy being very nice to you; he seemed too friendly. John added that his voice even changed when he began to talk to you. You rolled your eyes and asked them both about what they learn.   
  
You were surprised to learn that the town is still unaware of Hope’s family. In a way its a relief, something less to worry about. Now you felt guilty; even if the law would get involved would justice be done. Would they find out who did it? 

It was late afternoon when you arrived at camp. You asked them both to help you move the provisions and thanked them for their help. You let the horses free and started to brush their hair. It was calming, but you just wanted to avoid Arthur who was sitting by the fire, eating. How you wished your tent was further away from the center of camp. 

“For not wanting anything to do with Hope, you seem thrilled to have been out all day with Tilly and John,” Annabelle stated as you continued to brush the horse mane. 

“John and Tilly can take care of themselves.” You rudely responded. The feeling of accomplishment and calmness that you felt after a long day was gone. 

You didn’t turn around to look at her, you felt that she also had something to do with the idea of a new camp member. 

“(Y/N), I don’t know what your reasons are… We need you to be focused on the job. Hope… Maybe you’ll change your mind.” She was just as determined and strong-minded as Dutch, which is why you knew they were perfect for each other. He must have sent her to change your mind, or have you bond with her. She waited for you to respond but you stayed quiet, causing her to walk away leaving you alone with your thoughts. 

They needed you to stay focused, but how did they want you to stay focused when you are hardly sleeping. The one person who you are finally repairing your relationship with hasn’t asked you why you are acting the way you are. Even though you are avoiding him, if something was on Arthur's mind and he needed you to know, he would find the way. 

What did Annabelle want to say about Hope? If she wanted you to feel guilt, she had succeeded. You felt guilty for not wanting anything to do with her, but also guilty for wanting to protect her. 


	8. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is put in a vulnerable position, finally expressing what she fears and why she is acting a certain way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter, I somewhat don't like how I wrote it, but it needed to be written so I'm sorry if it's horrible. I love the feedback, it gives me motivation and helps me decide what to include next, THANK YOU 💖

“Are you just going to ignore me?”

“Ignore you? Like you haven’t done that to me before Morgan.” You respond sharply. 

He remained quiet, instead of talking he sat down, back towards the tree, on your right side. The silence was bothering you but only because you wanted to be left alone. 

What Annabelle had said to you bothered you more than it should have. Instead of eating your dinner, you decided to go sit alone at the edge of camp; which had also become your favorite spot for the last couple of weeks that you had been here. 

The silence seemed to bother you more than him, as you heard him take out his journal. Was he waiting for you to speak, or did he just want to enjoy your company? You can't remember the last time the two of you had sat like this in complete silence. Before all the fighting, you both would find a spot where you both could focus in silence with each other's company. You would read and he would draw or write in his journal; occasionally he would show you a drawing, but never the writing. 

“Why can’t we communicate with each other Arthur?” You wanted to know what he thought, but he remained quiet waiting for you to finish what you thought. You weren’t ready to admit that you had blame in this. You both don’t know how to properly express how you feel, especially when it involves each other. 

“I keep thinking about what has happened in the last couple of days. Finding Hope, us finally learning to apologize to each other…” He listened and let you finish even if it took you a while to continue your thoughts. You didn’t turn towards him, you weren’t brave enough to face him, at least this way, you could express how you felt without the fear of losing him. You didn't want to see him judge you for the way you felt about everything that had happened in the last couple of days. 

“Learning to apologize…”You laughed, “If Dutch had not planned for us to do this job, how long do you think it would have taken us? Every single adult here thinks I’m overreacting from what they asked me to do… But no one asks why I feel that way.” You whisper that last sentence, remembering the vivid nightmares that have visited you almost daily. 

You heard him close his journal, he stayed quiet. Was he thinking of how to respond or did he wish for you to continue? Either way, you didn’t know how to continue, you said too much, but for some reason, you felt comfortable around him now. It felt like a huge relief to finally speak your mind, to let someone know how you felt.

“I don’t know… I guess we are both too stubborn. Too stubborn to admit...” He responded you stayed quiet watching the sun slowly set. He was right and you knew it, you told yourself that you were trying to apologize, but you wanted him to apologize first. You were just as hurt as he was, even if you had different reasons. It seemed at the time like instead of trying to help each other, you both decided to hurt each other more. 

You didn't understand what he meant by too stubborn to admit anything. Was he aware of your feelings for him or was it something else?

He was also right about not wanting to admit how you felt about him, about Hope. 

“At least we are talking right. Unlike before when we couldn't even look at each other." You quietly responded. 

"I hated that... I don't think you are overreacting." Arthur's response surprised you. 

“(Y/N)?" You turned towards him, eyes meeting his. 

"I don't know what you are feeling but I can only assume you have your reasons." What you were feeling you couldn't explain it. Your head turned back to face the setting sun trying to avoid thinking. He knew what you were doing and proceeded to move, he sat next to you, shoulders almost touching. 

You wanted to tell him so much, but you didn' t know where to start. "I'm sorry... For the way, I've been acting." 

“The person you should be apologizing to doesn’t even understand what is going on.”

You remained quiet, he was right. You were being childish in a way, avoiding her, when from your first meeting it was very clear to you and everyone else that Hope felt safe. Whatever she heard or if she saw anything that day, she knew being with you nothing would happen. 

You felt guilty for several reasons. You hated the fact that you were the only one, of your family to have survived that day. Sometimes you wished you had the skills you had now to save them. Maybe if your father hadn’t abandoned you… Maybe he could have protected your sister and brother, and your mother wouldn't have begged for her children's life. 

For those reasons you didn't want to be responsible for Hope because you were afraid. What if something happened, a rival gang showed up… 

"I know... I feel guilty about it. Can I ask you something?" He nods his head before you continue. "If you could change anything that happened when you were younger what would it be? 

"I think about that a lot... What I could change and how things would be different. Why?"

"Arthur? What if we can't give Hope the life she deserves? I keep thinking about how my life would have been different had my father not left my mother for someone else. Would she still be alive today? Would I be here, living this life of crime?" You turned towards him, eyes meeting, waiting for his response. 

“(Y/N) I guess I figured, things happen for a reason. I've been thinking as well about how maybe we were meant to find her. Dutch could have easily sent you with Bill or Roy." 

You laughed at his last comment, "No he wouldn't have, Williamson is somewhat dumb or acts dumb. Roy is Roy, I don't think he would have agreed to it, regardless of what Dutch would have said, he would have insisted it be you." 

He laughed, for the first time in a couple of months you both were talking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company. After an hour of talking about the other gang members, he talked about Hope again. 

“You know, she cries a lot at night. Tilly didn’t tell you?"

“No, she hasn’t mentioned it… I haven’t asked either, I only know what I overheard.”

“I think Tilly doesn’t want to upset you.” He laughed. “What about Marston? Grimshaw had him watch her for a couple of hours yesterday morning, he didn’t seem very happy about it.”

You laughed at the thought of John watching Hope. “Marston? He barely knows how to feed the horses what makes them think he can take care of a child when he is still a child.” He laughed at your statement, a laugh you had not heard in a while. 

_______________________________________

The next day you woke up refresh, you slept the whole night, for the first time in a couple of days. You made sure to let Hosea know what you had learned yesterday. 

To your surprise, John and Tilly had informed him all about the deputy and the sheriff. All you had to do was tell him your thoughts on how the local law operates, and what you learn from the locals. You confirm his suspicion of them not being prepared for today's heist if everything goes to plan. 

Hosea had said they should consider it a blessing to have the law unaware of what happened to Hope's family. If anything that could mean whoever did it could also be our competition. He informed you that both he and Dutch tried to get and information on any rival gangs being spotted near here, but they could get any information. 

Around midday Dutch wanted everyone to gather around the center table, to go over the plan one more time. He claimed that we would use the people's ignorance to our advantage. The advantage we had would benefit us greatly, but we should still be prepared for anything to go wrong. 

“We could use the massacre of Hope's family to our advantage," Dutch stated after informing those who would stay behind to start packing everything and be ready to move further up north.

"I'm expected to meet with Gilbert Wilde," Hosea said before continuing his statement. "Around the time John will be opening the window in the back, I will be coming back to inform the sheriff of what I have found."

“How do you know they'll believe you?" Bill asked. 

"They are a rich, well-known family. The town is under the illusion that nothing bad could ever happen here. They'll have no choice but to go investigate what Hosea claims." You reply, letting everyone know that you are very much aware of what is happening. 

"They don't have enough men to cause us any problems. By the time they do notice the bank is completely empty, we will be long gone." Dutch said. 

“They’ll be too busy trying to keep people from panicking, to notice it was us.” Arthur laughed as he heard the plan come together. 

“How do you suppose we will get out of town? “ Bill asked confused to where he would fit it. 

"Always asking the important questions." Roy who had remained quiet, listening to everything, had laughed when he heard your comment. 

“(Y/N) and Tilly will be in town tomorrow. They’ll be there for show, and to get more information from Deputy Ethan." Hosea answered.

“Deputy Ethan?” Arthur questioned.

“Apparently the Deputy has taken an interest in (Y/N) we can use that to our advantage.” Arthur wasn’t too pleased to hear about the deputy, from the tone in his voice. 

"Why exactly do they have to be in town, a couple of hours after we rob them?" Arthur questioned. 

"They'll be in town getting supplies and information. We need to know if they suspect anything and how long we have." Dutch clarified. 

"They shouldn't go alone. You both said the people who killed Hope's parents could be nearby also planning to rob the bank." Arthur stated, defending his reasons for not wanting you and Tilly to go alone. 

"Fine, you could accompany them. Remember we don't want them to suspect we know anything, be very careful with what you ask." Hosea said, agreeing to have Arthur accompany you three. 

Once everyone knew what they had to do, everyone including yourself went to pack their things. You made sure everything you needed for tonight would be ready. As it got closer to closing time, members that were expected to participate would slowly leave making their way into town. The less evidence that you all knew each other, the less suspicion that it was the Van Der Linde Gang that robbed them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I elaborated more on why reader is acting that way. I had written a whole part about it but didn't like how it fitted into this chapter but I do plan on using later.


	9. Banks Don't Rob Themselves Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is ready to rob the bank and move to a different location.

The original plan was to travel one by one into town but with not knowing who was responsible for what happened at Lovers Ranch, the plan had changed to traveling in pairs. It was dark almost ten when you and Roy were heading into town. You both made sure not to take the main road into town in case anyone could spot you and identify or recognize you. Everyone who was a part of the gang had gone into town multiple times, meaning being seen together could raise suspicion. What you all wanted to avoid is anything thinking you all knew each other or could be involved in the robbery. 

Even though you didn’t encounter anyone on your way into town, you felt excitement but fear as well. How many jobs would you have to do to no longer feel scared of what could possibly go wrong? Or was it that the excitement that you felt right before a job, especially one that could bring in so much money, outweigh the cons? 

The town made it easy for you all by building the bank near the edge of town. The back of the bank was surrounded by many tall trees; making it darker and easier to hide as it wasn't so well lit as the rest of the town. 

You hitched your horses, using the trees and darkness to your advantage, the area was well open for a quick escape in case it was needed. If the plan did go south, we were meant to keep riding until we lost them all. We needed to avoid bringing the law into camp or having them recognize any of us. 

Everyone was waiting outside the window that John was meant to open. On Hosea's many trips into town, he had discovered the bank had many hiding spots, especially for a young person such as John. The plan was to get inside of the bank but cause a distraction allowing John to hide until the bank closed. Once the bank closed and it was near eleven he would make his way towards the bank manager office which had a window big enough for all of you to get in. The only problem was that it was very high up and John might struggle to open it, or he could get caught before you all arrived.

As you all waited a couple more minutes just as the window creaked open, you all turned towards the sound of horses racing out of town. 

“Right on time!” Dutch said with excitement. 

Since you were the smallest of all the men, you were the first to get inside, with Arthur's help. You looked around noticing the dark small room. It was warm compared to outside.

“Any problems?” You ask John as you both waited for the other to enter.

“Only waiting for the time to pass.” You slightly smile at his comment. You were very much aware of how much time had passed since he and Hosea left camp earlier today. 

“Do you at least know where we can find the safe?” Arthur asked, who also happened to be the last one to come in.

“Yeah, follow me.” 

You all followed John out of the small office into a hallway, you had been inside the bank twice. From those two times, it appeared a lot smaller, and apparently, they needed the extra room for the back.

Walking towards the end of the hallway was a door that was locked, according to John he had tried to open it but couldn’t, figured it must be important if they locked it and it's not where the safes are. 

Roy said he would try to get the door open while we made our way towards the safes. We needed to be quick and make zero to no noise. Bill went to check the other door, John and Dutch headed back to the manager's office. Dutch claimed he could find something important or useful and needed John to keep a lookout in case the law or any local came looking around. 

You and Arthur had the responsibility of opening the safes. The room was a lot bigger than the manager's office, with a total of six safes. You knew he was a lot quicker at picking locks and figuring out the combination so you tried to work as fast as you could. The quicker you completed the task, the less time you would all have to alert anyone of your presence. 

When you were figuring out the third number for the combination you heard Arthur open his safe. You turned around to see him remove all the money and some jewelry, no gold. 

"How much do you think that is?" You questioned returning back to turn the wheel on the lock. 

"A couple hundred, Hosea thought we would find gold as well." He said moving on to the next safe. 

"Still have four more to go." You say as you open yours to find bonds. 

You both continue to open the safes to only find more money. With the amount, you found it was sure to be a couple thousand by now. The gold would have been nice. It wasn't until you opened your last safe that you saw what you all had come for. 

"Hosea was right to assume." You say smiling as you grab your bag to fill it up with the gold bars and the rest of the jewelry you had found. 

Making your way back to the office, you saw the door that was lock was now open. You peaked inside, looked like nothing important could be there, it was a room with no windows. 

"Found anything?" Arthur asked Roy. 

"Yeah, documents. Apparently, a stagecoach belonging to the bank, transferring money is expected to arrive in two weeks." Roy said with enthusiasm. 

"Dutch would love to hear that," Arthur added as the three of you made your way towards the office. 

Bill was already there, making his way out. He had found more bonds and very little cash. You gave him one of the bags of money to take with him, as you were next to follow him outside. 

The night had gotten a lot colder, it was now almost three. You all made your way back into camp. Just like before avoiding the main road and using the woods as cover. You kept your distance from each other but were in sight in case any of you saw anything. 

Arriving in camp you noticed mostly everything was already packed onto the wagons except for some of your things and the money. The money was to be split in half, half goes to the camp, and the other half is split between those involved. What could be split as of now was the money, your share consisted of five hundred dollars. The gold, jewelry, and the bonds would have to wait until they were all far away and a couple of weeks have gone by. 

Hosea was at camp as well and explained how quickly the sheriff was to leave and take his men out to investigate. Just like he thought he left his nephew the deputy in charge while he was gone. 

Everything was going to plan for now at least all you had to do was finish packing before everyone got a head start up north. As you added your books and your other belongings into your chest you noticed Bessie who was trying to calm Hope who wouldn't stop crying. It seemed that everyone arriving at camp had woken her up and now she refused to go back to sleep. 

“(Y/N)? “ Bessie called when she noticed you staring. “She’s been like this for a while now, can you try?”

“Try what?” You pretended to act dumb, clueless of what she was asking from you. 

“We both know what I’m talking about. Hold her for a few minutes if that doesn’t calm her down we can try something else.”

“Maybe she is hungry.”

“You don’t think we have already tried that.” She gave you a look that you knew too well. 

You had a couple of hours before you would have to head into town, the adrenaline from the job was still very much in your system. The last thing you wanted to do at the very moment was hold a crying child. You wanted to celebrate for a bit like everyone else, and finish packing your things. 

After hesitating for a bit longer you moved towards her to grab Hope. At first, she refused to which you were quick to give up. 

“Hope, darling, look it’s (Y/N),” Bessie said to Hope, slightly turning her so she could get a better look at your face. 

Her brown teary eyes met yours, you felt remorse for the way you had been acting towards her and everyone else. You wanted to run but Bessie moved closer, trying to get you to hold her. You tried once again, extending your arms trying to move her away from Bessie. Took her a second to realize it was you, once she did she quickly allowed herself to be moved. You stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do with her, her weeping wasn't as loud as before. 

“Why don’t you take a walk around camp, while we finish packing the rest, I’ll even put your stuff away.” She insisted, leaving you alone to go on your walk. 

You felt awkward walking around camp, especially holding Hope; after making it very clear to everyone that you didn’t want her a part of the camp. Lucky for you or so you thought everyone was too busy celebrating and finishing what they needed to pack to move out as soon as possible. It took you walking around the perimeter of the camp twice for her to fall asleep again, her head resting on your shoulder. 

You didn't want to risk waking her up, so you decided to hold her until it was time for you all to leave. 

"That wasn't so hard was it?" You heard Bessie say from behind you. 

"My arms hurt." 

"You might not want her, but she sure does seem to like you a lot." She said slowly taking a sleeping Hope away from you. 

She had a point, and you hated it. It just made things more difficult for you. Maybe you were meant to care for her, you thought. Could you really change the way you feel? How could you make the fear of losing everything again and being helpless go away, when you couldn't even admit your feelings to Arthur. 

_____________________________________

By the time you, Tilly, and Arthur had left camp, the sun was barely rising. The warm heat touching your skin felt good especially having been out all night. It was a quiet trip into town, Arthur held the reins and none of you tried to make conversation. You were only in town to get information and to buy provisions that were needed for the long ride. 

Dutch had said they would make camp at nightfall which would give us enough time to catch up as they would only be a couple of hours ahead. When you arrived in town, the general store owner greeted you, having recognized you from a couple of days prior. 

"No little brother?" He asked.

"No, older brother." You laughed and pointed towards Arthur. 

The owner seemed surprised that you needed provisions right away, had to inform him you were going to stay with your mother for a couple of days and needed to take some snacks for the trip. He seemed clueless about what had happened the night before, or what happened to Hope's family. 

While packing the provisions and the rest of the supplies onto the wagon, you heard horses hooves; making you turn towards the lawmen coming into town. 

From the look on their faces, they had also seen what you and Arthur had seen. It seemed like they had no idea who could have done it or what reason other than stealing from them, they had to kill them all. 

“Ms. Clark.” You heard a familiar voice call out to you. 

“Deputy.” You respond as you notice it was the deputy from a few days prior, who was escorting Tilly back from the post office.

"What did she do?" You faked being worried. 

"Nothing, I was picking up the mail when I saw her and asked her if she was in town alone. Was concern that's all."

"She isn't in town alone." You heard Arthur somewhat rudely reply behind you. Ethan knew about what had happened and Arthur was somewhat making it difficult to get information. 

"Joseph?" Ethan asked. 

"He stayed home, couldn't get him to wake up early." He laughed at your comment. "But this is..."

"David, her brother." Arthur interrupted you. He was giving Ethan the same attitude he had given Sam when they first met. You don't remember giving Mary the exact same attitude, only until you realized what was going on between them. 

He extended his arm only to be interrupted by what appeared to be the bank manager. You've only seen the man twice and didn't bother remembering his face. 

"Ethan! Where is your uncle!" He said, with panic in his voice. He seemed to be out of breath as if he ran to find him. 

"He had to go visit Lovers Ranch. What seems to be the problem?" Ethan responded confused as to why the bank manager was panicking so much. 

"We... If you'll excuse us, I need you to come with me right now deputy."

"Alright, Mr. Jones. It was nice seeing you again Ms. Clark." Your eyes briefly met as he walked away and followed Mr. Jones towards the bank. 

"Guess that tells us everything we need to know," Arthur said annoyed with how Ethan talked to you. You rolled your eyes, questioning if you should go or wait a while to see what could happen. 

"No, it doesn't." You turn towards him.

"She has a point Arthur, the worker at the post office said something about it not being safe anymore," Tilly said. 

"Anymore?" You questioned.

"Yeah, the deputy was whispering to the worker."

"Could you hear what they were saying?" Arthur asked.

"I tried to lean in closer, get a better understanding of what he was saying but that was when he recognized me and asked about (Y/N) I mean Amy," Tilly responded. 

"What did he want with Amy?" You asked somewhat confused as to why he had so much interest in you. 

"He said something about it not being safe, was 'concern' about my well being. Said something about it not safe for us to be in town alone." 

"We aren't alone. Isn't that right Arthur?" You waited for him to respond but he was distracted watching the sheriff office. 

"Arthur?" You lightly shake his shoulder. He turns and looks at your confused. 

"Shall we wait, or should we go?" You questioned.

"Wait a while, should catch the deputy's attention again." 

"Again?" You and Tilly said at the same time.

"Tilly said he was concerned. We wait an hour if he notices us he might tell us what they know or to leave." You were confused as to why the deputy would tell you anything, especially with the attitude Arthur had given him. 

"Sure, try to be nice."

While you waited, you all decided to get something to eat. Most people in town were still acting as if nothing has changed but maybe that was because they were unaware of what had happened. Those who did try to enter the bank were not allowed, and rumors started to spread about what could have happened. 

More then an hour had passed since you first encountered the deputy and decided it would be best to leave. You would leave passing the sheriff's office, who also happened to have lots of people coming in and out. 

It wasn't until you were at the edge of town when you all heard horses approaching from behind. When they finally caught up, you saw that it was the Deputy and someone else who you assume was the Sheriff, his uncle. 

"Good Morning, wanted to know where y'all were headed." The Sheriff questioned.

"Morning," the three of you responded. 

"We are headed home, came to get some supplies," Arthur answered the sheriff's question. 

"How far away?" He questioned.

You knew what he was doing, and you couldn't have them follow. You thought quickly of what to say that wouldn't expose the lies you have told. 

"Half a day away. We are heading to visit our mother who is taking care of her sister."

"Where exactly, If I may ask?" The sheriff responded. 

"Rosewood," Arthur was quick to add. 

"That is far. We have had some trouble recently... I was just concern that the three of you might run into it. Especially being unarmed." The sheriff said. 

"Trouble?" Tilly questioned, who had stayed quiet during the whole exchange. 

"I think you might have overheard some of it this morning Tiana."

"I have a gun... I'm aware of them being in town a couple of days ago by themselves, which is why our father has asked me to accompany them." Arthur responded, giving Ethan the same attitude he gave him earlier. 

The sheriff noticed the change in attitude, he also didn't seem very convinced of what you were both saying. "Just wanted to make sure, didn't mean to offend."

"No offense taken... What kind of trouble should I expect?" Arthur asked, ready to end the conversation.

"Can't go into detail but the bank has been robbed from the looks of it and we had some trouble in Lovers Ranch." The sheriff said, not going into detail.

"Whoever allegedly robbed the bank is probably gone by now." 

"You might be right. We suspect it might be the same people involved that caused the problem in Lovers Ranch." He studied each of your faces as if trying to read your mind. 

From the conversation he was having with Arthur, you could tell that they had no idea who robbed the bank and who could have killed Hope's family. You had expected them to at least have some idea or knowledge of any gang that could have done it. Just like the rest of the town, they lived with ignorance believing that nothing bad will ever happen to them. No harm could ever come to their perfect little town.

Arthur and the sheriff continued to have a conversation. He tried his best to get the sheriff to reveal anything but he wasn't as dumb as his nephew. 

Arthur had refused the sheriff's offer to have his nephew accompany the three of you. You all didn't need the extra company and didn't want to give them any more reason to suspect the lies or have the truth slip. 

For most of the trip, you all enjoyed the scenery. You didn't dare speak of the situation in case they had someone follow you. The lack of sleep was finally catching up with you and you felt your eyes get heavier as time passed on. Tilly who was sitting in the back of the wagon had already fallen asleep. Without thinking too much about it you placed your head on Arthur's shoulder, sleeping for most of the ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for that horrible ending, I just didn't know how to end it without making the chapter even longer.


	10. Rosewood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New camp and maybe a fresh start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated this...

(Y/N) had fallen asleep on Arthur’s shoulder after they were a safe distance away from the town. He felt (Y/N) place her head on his shoulder, as she used to when they were younger, before Mary, Sam, and everything else that got in the way. He called out to Tilly and didn’t get a response, slightly turning to see that she too had fallen asleep. 

Arthur liked the silence it gave him time to think, time to examine everything that had happened earlier. He had watched (Y/N) earlier walk around camp holding Hope. It was a huge relief to see that she was slowly changing her mind. He knew almost everything that had happened to her when she was younger. After all, it was the reason she was with them now.

Arthur had a feeling that when (Y/N) had asked him about changing her past, it was about trying to stop her family from getting killed. Just like her, he too had suffered tragedy at a young age and sometimes wished that things were different. If things had been different, would they have ever met? 

From the conversation Arthur had with the sheriff earlier, it seemed that unlike his nephew and everyone else in town, he wasn’t ignorant to what had happened. The man seemed to not fully believe the story they had told or maybe it was his nephew that insisted on accompanying them to get to know (Y/N) a lot better. All this made Arthur feel uncomfortable about what could happen after they left town. 

Arthur didn't like Ethan very much, maybe it was because he was too friendly with (Y/N). He felt jealous, the same feeling he had whenever she would be in town with Sam. Did he really think his feelings for her would go away, he thought? In a way he thought it would be for the best, to have you find someone better, someone, who could give you everything without having your life in danger. 

Normally, Arthur was comfortable around (Y/N), never afraid to tell her what he felt or what he was thinking. The thought of expressing his feelings towards her terrified him. In a way, he was scared of rejection, scared that she might not feel the same. After what happened with Mary, he wasn't so sure he would be able to easily open up to someone else. 

He knew (Y/N) was different. He was conflicted about how he felt for both. With Mary, it felt so easy yet, it felt wrong. When he was with Mary he thought about (Y/N), and when he was around (Y/N) he thought about Mary. 

Mary offered security, a life away from crime, a quiet life, where he would have the chance to grow old and know his grandchildren. (Y/N) was different from Mary. She would never shame him for the life he lived. In a way, he felt like she encouraged it. 

He has had plenty of time to think, plenty of time to try to understand why Mary left him, why she couldn’t accept him for what he is. 

He was scared that (Y/N) would reject him because she knew how he truly was. Yet knowing, she refused to leave him, or anyone else, that was a part of the gang. Could things possibly work out between them? He couldn’t lie to himself and say that he also didn’t yearn for a quiet life out west, living on a farm with the woman he loved. Would (Y/N) ever want to leave this life? Would she be content with a quiet life on a ranch out west away from civilization? 

If they did leave, how long before they get bored? How long before everything they did come back to hunt them?

His mind continued to wonder about all the outcomes and what he felt until he arrived in town and saw Roy waiting by the entrance. He made his way towards the wagon and began to ride slowly alongside. 

“Any problems?” Roy asked. You had just woken up, your neck felt stiff from your nap. 

“Yeah, tell you on the way,” Arthur responded, following Roy into town. 

The two of them talked about the trip, Roy mentioned that they had not had any problems as of yet. He suspected we could soon encounter the rival gang. Robbing the bank and exposing the murder would bring attention, attention that they didn’t need. 

Arthur mentioned the sheriff and how he suspected he might have someone following us. Roy suggested we take a different path out of town just in case they did follow. 

Tilly, who was now awake, had questioned the sightseeing in town. Arthur simply said, “We need to prove that we were here, we need to leave town in the opposite direction, take a different road towards camp.”

This town was a lot bigger than the previous towns you had been in. This all meant more people came and went, which meant a new face wouldn't cause so much trouble or concern. An advantage that you knew Dutch and Hosea would use to their advantage.

After a long hour of sightseeing, the four of you made it to the new camp spot. Without Roy to guide you, it would have taken you three maybe another hour to find it. It was a perfect hiding spot, hidden by many trees. Most people passing by the main road would never guess a group of outlaws were hidden between the trees. 

The camp was mostly unpacked by the time you left the wagon to stretch your legs. Ms. Grimshaw had made sure to yell at the men to put everything where it belonged. 

Your things had been placed next to Arthur's tent which was almost done being put up. You spotted Bessie placing a sleeping Hope inside her tent, which was across from yours. 

You looked around camp slightly memorizing where things were being put before making your way towards your tent. It took you a while to completely set everything but once you did you knew you could finally sleep for a couple of hours. 

_____________________________

The next couple of days went like they usually went in a new camp. You would first get used to the new surrounding then you would become friendly with the locals. Friendly enough, to get valuable information that could result in the next job. 

Unlike before you tried to help out around camp especially with Hope. It seemed that even with your protest she had become a new member of the gang. Deep down you hoped that Dutch would get tired of the crying and having to feed an extra mouth. The chances of that happening were very low especially when the older women insisted they could take turns watching her. 

As soon as all your morning chores were done you decided to head towards the horses. Your horse, (y/h/n) had been slightly neglected from moving and trying to settle.   
  
You began to brush your horse, ignoring everything that was happening around you. 

“Dutch sent word to Trelawney about what he could investigate about the situation,” Roy spoke to you, slightly scaring you. He had spotted you brushing your horse's mane. He apologized about it as you questioned his words.   
  
“The potential rival gang?” You questioned.

“Yeah, something like that he said, also I think he knows who could have done it.” Roy was quiet, mostly kept to himself. Unlike the others in the camp, he had no reason to lie to you and he didn’t give you his opinion about having Hope stay. 

“Did he say who?” You questioned, now concerned with who could have caused Hope to become an orphan. 

“No, but my guess is someone he has worked with.” 

He takes out a pack of cigarettes and offers you one; you take it and wait for him to light it for you. 

“Great,” you sarcastically said, placing the lit cigarette between your lips. 

“No idea who it could be?” He questioned, after hearing your sarcasm. 

“Dutch and Hosea never let me accompany them when they met with other gangs. Arthur might know though.” 

“Why? I figured you could take care of yourself very well... I’ve done jobs with you, rather have you over, Williamson.” You laughed at his response.

“Yeah-” You paused, blowing the smoke into the air before continuing. “-They don’t see it that way-. I guess things can always go south right… Especially when meeting other gang leaders. “

“Sure… Seems strange to have you involved in other jobs but not peace talks.”

“Peace talks?-” You laughed questioning his word choice. “-From what Arthur has told me, they aren’t exactly peace talks. Dutch does seem to do favors for two brothers… Irish if I remember correctly.” 

“Could it be them?” He asked, blowing the smoke into the air. 

“I don’t know, I don’t exactly know much about them, other than the fact that they care a lot about numbers.” 

“That's never a good thing is it,” he replied with concern in his voice. 

“No,” you responded. 

"I appreciate you telling me Roy. Thank You!" You smile, finishing the cigarette he gave you. 

"Of course, I'll see what else I overhear, I'll see you later (Y/N)." He walks away, leaving you with more questions than answers. You were conflicted about how you felt about knowing who killed Hope's parents. Were you willing to get revenge for a child who you swore you didn't want? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading!! Even if it took me months to update... oops. I have once again gotten motivation and plan to continue the story as long as I can


	11. Sean Lockwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An investigation is started and the sheriff isn't as dumb as people think.

It had been a few days since the town had been robbed. With the massacre at Lovers Ranch and the bank being robbed, talk of more lawmen showing up began to spread. The sheriff knew he had a problem but wasn’t quite sure how he should handle the situation. The bank was robbed hours before anyone would have known and Gilbert Wilde's family was killed days before anyone had discovered what had occurred. 

Sheriff Lockwood sat at his desk, trying to go over every detail his men had gathered over what had happened the last couple of days. He couldn’t wrap his head around, who could kill a whole family and rob the bank a few days later. Maybe he hoped the discovery of the bodies would be enough to cause a distraction or the Wilde family wasn’t as rich as everyone thought they were. 

His first suspects would be any gangs that have caused trouble before. His second would be any new faces that have appeared in town in the last couple of weeks. He knew a couple of new faces, men had drank at the saloon and he also had that rich family. 

“Ethan?” He spoke as he wrote down a list of potential suspects in front of him. 

“Yes,” Ethan looks up from his desk. His uncle had taken even more precaution when it came to protecting his nephew and refused to let him accompany any men to search for any clues. 

“Those friends of yours… Where did they say they were going?” The sheriff questioned, looking up at his nephew. 

“Well, they aren’t exactly my friends and I don’t think Amy’s brother likes me very much.” 

“Amy?” His uncle questions, noticing the slight redness appear on Ethan’s cheeks. 

“Ms. Clark... Rosewood, If I remember correctly.” He replies, hoping his uncle doesn’t tease him about it. 

“I wonder if they made it…”

“You don’t think something happened do you?” Ethan is quick to question.

“No of course not. With what has happened and them traveling, it is a bit concerning.” His uncle gets up, walking over towards the door. 

“Might need to make a trip to Rosewood, I have a few questions I want to ask them. I’m curious if they saw anything.-” The sheriff spoke as he grabbed his hat before opening the door. “-We leave early tomorrow morning.”   


________________________________________

  
The night before you couldn’t sleep thinking about everything that had happened. The information Roy gave you, gave you some form of excitement. You never learned the identity of those that caused you so much trauma all those years ago and to learn who could possibly be. Maybe it was the idea of being able to do something for Hope even if she was so young. 

By the time you did eventually fall asleep the sun had risen and was slightly peeking in through your tent. You woke up again hours later, after midday.   
  
“Morning to you.” Ms. Grimshaw said as she walked past you. 

“Overslept.” You stretch, yawning. 

“Yeah, well now that you're awake I have some chores for you to do.” She seemed to be in a good mood as she gave you a verbal list of things that needed to be done.

“Yeah, I’ll do them right now… Have you seen Arthur?” You wanted to ask Arthur about what Roy told you, which is why you asked.

“He left this morning, don’t know where though. You know how he is, comes and goes without saying much.” 

“Yeah…”

“I expect those things to be done (Y/N),” She raised her voice as she walked away. You rolled your eyes at her commands. Just for once, you wished you could wake up without being bombarded with things to do. 

You couldn’t shake the feeling you had and knew something was off as if someone was talking about you. 

_________________________________________

Annabelle sat at the edge of the bed listening to Dutch read the quote from his book. He paced around the large tent as he held the book, quoting his favorite author. She loved how eager he was to share how fascinated he was with the words written.

She smiled at him with admiration. His next quote was about found family. He made sure to emphasize how important it is to keep your family close and those loyal to you. 

“You know, you can't expect (Y/N) to do something she doesn’t want to do,” Annabelle responds after he finishes. 

“Oh? Why is that?” He was curious by her remark, he stops pacing and closes the book. 

“She’s no longer that little girl you found years ago. I’m sure she has plans and dreams of her own.” Annabelle knew very well that she was about to possibly start an argument because of it. 

“Has she told you this?” His happy attitude changed, becoming defensive in his response. 

“No, (Y/N) isn’t really the sharing type is she. The way she has been acting the last couple of weeks and with finding a child. I wouldn’t be surprised if she just leaves one day.”

“Leaves?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“You don’t think she will?” Annabelle questioned, concerned that the man she loved wouldn’t know (y/n) as well as he should.

“No, she wouldn’t do that to me.” He turns around, thinking about any signs (y/n) could have displayed that he hadn’t noticed. 

“Loyalty,” His voice is barely above a whisper, his back still facing her. 

“She is loyal. I’m just saying that maybe one day… Don’t be surprised if she decides to leave.”

“She won't leave the child behind.” He responds, turning around and placing the book on the small desk across the bed. 

“(Y/N) isn’t very fond of taking care of Hope. She’s too young and doesn’t deserve to have that responsibility.” Annabelle tried to be sympathetic towards her but knew it was going to be difficult to change Dutch’s mind. 

“Are you saying she shouldn’t take responsibility?” 

“That’s not what I’m saying. I’m simply saying she is still a child and doesn’t have any children of her own.” 

“She does, she found the child and brought her back with her.” He stayed by the desk, slightly hoping things wouldn’t escalate anymore. 

“What? So did Arthur. How is it any different?” Annabelle couldn’t believe what she was hearing come out of his mouth. Dutch remained quiet, not knowing how to answer her. His next words had to be carefully thought out if he wanted to avoid her yelling at him. 

“It’s not. It’s fate that they found her…

“Fate?” 

“My dear Annabelle, I was blessed with finding Arthur, (y/n), John, and Tilly. I have taught them and given them a life that they wouldn’t have had otherwise.-” He walks towards her extending his hands, reaching for hers. She stares at him, trying to fully understand where this was going. “-We don’t have children of our own but I considered them our children. I have faith, Hope will remain with us. After all, a child is a blessing.” He leans down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

_______________________________________

The trip to Rosewood for the two men was quiet and peaceful. They didn't talk much but just enjoyed the scenery. Ethan was surprised that his uncle wanted him to come. The last couple of weeks had been very hectic for everyone. As soon as word spread of the massacre, people rushed to the sheriff for any updates. Most of the locals feared that they would be next or the sheriff wasn’t doing enough to solve the case. 

When they arrive by the sheriff's station., Ethan was instructed to wait outside by the horses. His uncle had limited time and wanted to get as much information as he could before heading back home. 

  
“Sean, It’s great to see you here even if it is under bad circumstances. I’m sorry about what has happened.” The older man extends his hand to greet his friend, as he walks in. 

“Likewise Seamus. If you would have ever told me that I would have to deal with a murder of a whole family and a bank robbery I would have never believed you.” Sean nervously laughed, shaking his friend's hand. 

“That is the problem with this job. You never know when a group of outlaws will come right through your town.” 

“You don’t... About that favor, I wrote to you about?” Sean asked getting right to the point and his reason for traveling. 

“I’ve had one of my deputies look into it. We have looked over recent crimes before the time estimate you gave us,-” He walks over to his desk to pull out some papers, which had a list of crimes reported. Seamus hands Sean the paper, explaining the information. “- As you can see here, all small and nothing big to cause us much concern. I do understand we are a bigger town which leads to more crime, none of the people who were involved in these which are all small crimes, except the last two, have a history of being in a gang.” 

Sean looks over the information, trying to see if he recognizes any of the names. “Where are these people now?”

“The first two are out, the third one on the list was out of town, state over if I remember correctly. He got too drunk at the saloon and started a fight. The last two were moved to the state prison.” 

“Are the first three here?” Sean asked knowing it was almost nothing to help solve the case. 

“First two might, the third one left as soon as I let him out the next day.” Seamus laughs, as he remembers the show the drunken man had put for him that day. 

“I’ll go knock on their door, might not get much but it's a start.” He folds the papers, putting them in his pocket.

“Listen Sean if you need any of my men to go back with you, to help, just say the word. I can spare them for a couple of days.” Seamus genuinely offered to help in any way he could. 

“I appreciate it Seamus, but I can't accept it. What if those that cause trouble in my town end up here? I can’t leave you and your town without its law enforcement.” He extends his hand to shake the older man before he left. 

“Any information uncle?” Ethan asked as he saw his uncle open the door and head towards his horse. 

“Some... Might not be useful but we can only hope.” 

They head towards the first name on the list, Thomas Mathew Knight. He lived right outside the town in a small cabin. Thomas is a slim short man, with a receding hairline. According to the information he was nearly fifty years old and lived with his wife. When the two men arrived to ask questions both Thomas and his wife were outside feeding their chickens and tending to their small garden. Thomas, who had been arrested for an altercation with a former neighbor, was very reluctant to answer any of Sheriff Lockwood's questions. In his eyes, the law was untrustful and would only bring problems.

The only real helpful information Thomas did give was that he had seen a group of people pass by a couple of days ago. He didn’t think they were a group of outlaws since they were accompanied by three women and a small child. He couldn’t give the sheriff any more information but did somewhat promise to speak to Sheriff O’ Connor if he saw anything.

The next person on the list was a very young man who was twenty-two years old. He lived ten minutes away from Thomas and was a lot happier to help. Joshua Baker, tall, with dark hair and eyes, was arrested for starting a fight with an older man. Joshua claimed he was defending his girlfriend and that he would do it again. 

Just like Thomas, he pointed out seeing a caravan of people pass through just outside of the town. He couldn’t describe them very well as he was working when he saw them. 

By the time Sean and Ethan had visited both men and acquired little to no information, it was already getting dark. To Ethan’s surprise, his uncle informed him they would stay one more day to ask around for any other new faces. 

The little information Sean was able to get, was enough to make him want to ask more questions and maybe get another lead to those that have caused him so much distress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want this chapter to solely focus on Sean's efforts so I added that little bit in the middle. I don't know how I feel about... I did feel that it was necessary for the story and for the reader's relationship with those she considers family. 
> 
> I love hearing feedback! It helps me so much consider how I should progress the story. Thank You for commenting and taking the time to read my fic.


	12. Trouble Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang can't seem to escape their problems.

Both John and Roy had left camp early to pick up supplies and provisions that were needed. They were given a very long list of things to grab by Ms. Grimshaw, and instructed to be back as soon as they could. Although the camp wasn't very far away from Rosewood, it was still a rather long trip. 

“Is that all?” Roy yelled as he finished packing the remaining things on the wagon. He waited for a response and didn't receive any. He turned towards the front of the wagon, ready to yell again only to be stopped by John, talking to a man. Slowly he approached them, trying to hear what they were talking about. 

“You sure you didn’t see anything?” The older man asked, who seemed annoyed and persistent. 

“How many times do I have to tell you. Our trip here was quiet. No one bothered us.” John, who was tired of being interrogated, rudely responded.

“Everything alright?” Roy interrupted, after noticing John's attitude. He walks towards John, standing next to him. 

“Yes, I was just asking Joseph about his trip.” A calm yet stern voice replied.

Roy turns to John, to get a confirming nod if the information he was given is true. 

“I didn’t realize my cousin was popular or the talking type.” Roy lied trying to get his story accurate without causing suspicion. From the attitude the man was giving, he knew he would be a stubborn man.

“Your cousin?” The older man asked, watching the two nod their heads. “As you must know your cousin was up in Oakwood, just a mile away from Green Valley. I don’t know if you are aware Mr.? 

“Roberts.”

“Well Mr. Roberts, we have had a couple of problems. You see I’m Sheriff Lockwood up in Oakwood and I am simply investigating... I'm asking questions, and I need to make sure if anyone who left town recently has seen anything.” The sheriff gave Roy a hard, stern look. 

“You think Joseph has something to do with what happened?" Roy slightly chucked. "He is a kid, the boy can’t swim. I doubt he can cause much trouble.” Roy continued laughing at his comments. 

The sheriff chuckled at the response looking towards John. 

“No, his sisters and brother were in town and had informed my nephew and me, that they were heading this way. I simply wanted to check if they made it or saw anything.” 

“They didn’t inform me of seeing anything. Did they tell you anything, Joseph?” Roy turned to John, hoping he wasn’t dumb enough to say anything that could raise suspicion. From what he remembered Arthur telling him, the sheriff was a man to be careful around. What they both had not thought of or would have suspected was the man traveling all this way days later to check on them. 

“I already told him. They didn’t mention anything.” John responded again, this time his voice wasn't as agitated as before. 

“Can’t help you much can we." Roy gave him a slight smile, eyes wondering to the younger man standing by the horses. "I have to say, it is very kind of you to ride all this way and with your nephew to make sure my cousins made it here.” Roy widens his fake smile, trying to hide any suspicion and hoping the conversation would end soon.

“They just happened to have left town at a bad time. I have to check every lead I have.” The older man firmly stated, both hands placed on his belt. 

“I understand, you are just doing your job... Well not to be rude, but I’m afraid we have to get going. My mama is expecting us, she needs to cook dinner.” Roy continued to lie, patting John on the shoulder and instructing him to check on the provisions placed on the wagon. 

“Of course… If I may ask you for a favor before I let you both get going. Can you ask your brother and sisters if they saw anything Joseph? I would really appreciate it and would help me a lot.” Lockwood loudly stated towards John who was securing the thing. 

“Yeah,” John yells, avoiding looking at the sheriff. 

“I’ll let them know,” Roy added tipping his hat to the two men, before getting on the wagon. He instructed John to check on the horse before he joined him on the passenger side. Once they were both out of town and knew they weren’t followed Roy began to ask John questions. 

“I don’t know why they would come all this way, especially just to ask them,” John responded, somewhat calmer than before. 

“Strange might be a problem. We need to let Dutch and Hosea know. That sheriff seemed way too persistent in questioning them.” Roy responded knowing too well, what problems they would soon have. 

They both didn't say much to each other on their way back to camp which took an extra twenty minutes. Roy had gotten suspicious that they might have been followed and decided to waste time by traveling around almost in circles to avoid leading the two into camp. 

  
___________________________________

  
The feeling of not knowing and knowing the information you sought had been bothering you all night. Just like the night before, you had gotten little to no sleep but were up earlier. 

Unlike yesterday, you hoped today you would be able to get some information or at least have some idea of what was happening. Leaving your tent, and noticing Arthur was gone. You walked towards Dutch’s tent hoping that he would at least tell you the little information he had. 

“Are you busy?” You nervously ask, standing outside his tent. He looks up, closing the book as he notices you standing nervously, tapping your foot. 

“Not anymore. What is it (Y/N)?” He asked, trying to read your face. 

“Rumor has it, you might know who killed Hope’s family.” You quickly blurted out before you were able to change your mind. 

He sighs, “Who told you?”

“Does it matter? I think I have a right to know.” You were quick to respond, defending your position. 

“(Y/N), I don’t think you should get involved.” He looks away, avoiding your eyes. 

“Why? You think I can’t handle myself?” You become defensive at his sudden statement. He was treating you like a child, and you didn't like it at all. 

“I know you can handle yourself (y/n). I don’t need you being reckless and getting yourself killed.” His statement surprised you. Why would you be reckless over knowing who killed Hope's family? 

“I’m not going to get myself killed. I can’t do that if I don’t know who they are... “ You sigh, giving him a sarcastic answer before turning around, knowing he wasn’t going to tell you much. 

“I thought you didn’t care about the child. Why the sudden interest in who killed her family?” He asked before you were able to fully walk away. 

“I’m not heartless Dutch,-” you turn around. Dutch remains seated, staring at you, not breaking eye contact. The man knew you very well and would know if you were lying. “-I saw what they did, so did Arthur… I would like to know who could do such a thing and who I should be careful around.” You were stern and tried not to show too much emotion. You weren’t completely lying about your intentions. In some way, you wished it would bring you closure for what happened to you years ago. 

After a couple of minutes of silence, he finally gets up and walks towards you. “I don’t know exactly who... Trelawny said he would ask around.”

“Will you tell me if you do know?” You asked, pushing your luck and his patience. 

He remains quiet again, placing his hand on your shoulder. “I will... I need you to focus on other things right now." He waits for you to nod your head in agreement before walking away. You knew it would be pointless to try to ask again. Asking Hosea or Arthur would probably give you more information. 

Disappointed and knowing you had chores that needed to be done, you walked towards Bessie to help with the camp stew. She instructed you to begin cutting vegetables while she cut the meat to add. You both worked quietly for a while, only asking questions relating to what you were doing. 

You hadn’t completely forgotten the last conversation you had with her and didn’t know how to apologize without bringing the subject back up. 

In front of you, Tilly had sat on the chair, placing Hope on top of the table. She had taken a liking to the small child and liked to help with feeding her; even if it was very difficult at times. Bessie had walked over to Tilly handing her a small portion of oatmeal to feed Hope before her mid-afternoon nap. 

Just like before, Hope would rather play with her food than eat it. You watched and quietly laughed to yourself as you saw the young girl struggle to feed the toddler. 

“I think she would rather play than eat.” You say, just as Hope reached for the oatmeal and threw it as far as she could.

“Why don’t you feed her, since you think it’s so funny.” Tilly unamused tells you as she tries to wipe away the oatmeal that landed on her face, making silly faces towards Hope.

“I doubt she’ll let me. I haven’t been too kind or friendly towards her. Besides, I overheard some lady say once, that kids can sense when people don’t like them.” You tell her as you continue to chop vegetables, having a cheeky smile on your face. As much as you were unamused and complained about doing chores you were happy you weren’t the one feeding Hope or at least trying to feed her. 

“You have to be patient with her Tilly,” Bessie says as she adds the meat to the pot. 

“I am! She just doesn’t want to eat. I think (y/n) is right, she would rather play.” Tilly responds, tickling Hope's belly, resulting in giggling and laughter. 

“I wonder why she wants to play.” You blurt out as you watch the wholesome interaction between them. 

“Don’t stress too much Tilly, she’s small and doesn’t eat much.” Annabelle, who had approached the three of you, stated. Just as Bessie, she had avoided asking you about Hope or anything to do with her. 

“You think I should stop feeding her?” The young girl questioned, slightly moving the small bowl away from the tiny hands. 

“No, I think you should try again and maybe wear something that you don't care to get food on.” The woman smiles at them both, before walking over to Bessie. 

You continue to chop the remaining carrots as you chuckled at Tilly trying to stop Hope from grabbing the spoon. When you did finish, you turned to ask Bessie about anything else that needed to be done. You noticed she was no longer near you and had walked away with Annabelle towards Susan who was across the camp. 

Alone with Tilly and Hope, you start to laugh at the contagious laughs that were caused by the mess around them. 

“She seems a lot happier now.” You say as you remain by the table where you were cutting the vegetables. 

“Sometimes… Still barely talks though.” Tilly responds, finally moving the bowl away, and moving Hope to sit on her lap. 

“Might be a while,” You stare at them both, thinking of how calm and peaceful things seemed for now. You knew very well how the routine went. It would only last for so long before the cycle of violence and moving on to the next town or state came. 

“Sure you don’t want to try (y/n)?” Tilly asked again. 

“I don’t know… Do you even have any food left?” You laugh as you think about the suggestion. Although you still felt somewhat the same about Hope being with you all, something slightly changed your mind causing you to move and sit in front of them both. 

“You hold her and I keep the bowl and spoon away from her hands right.” You chuckled, as you reach for them.

“Yeah, it shouldn't be so difficult. Hope usually sleeps right after.” 

“You know her schedule?” You asked as you stared at the small child's brown eyes. Slowly lifting the spoon you try to distract her, moving it around. 

“I’ve been helping with her.” 

Hope watches your hand move in circles trying to reach for the spoon, as you distract it and place it in her mouth. You were surprised at how easy your first time was, not that it would continue to be this way for the rest of the small amount of food she had left.

___________________________________

  
Arthur had arrived from his trip, tired and more confused as to how he felt. He thought being away from camp for a couple of hours might help but in reality, it didn’t. Making his way towards his tent he noticed (y/n) and Tilly laughing. He walked closer only to witness the two of them trying to feed Hope. 

The toddler reached for the spoon and nearly took it from (y/n) hand as she moved it in circles trying to distract her. When (y/n) was finally able to reach her mouth Hope was quick to grab it, shaking it. Arthur starts to laugh when he notices the look of disgust and amusement on (y/n) face. 

It took the girls a second attempt at trying to feed her when they realized they were being watched. 

“Having fun?” (Y/N) asked unamused, placing the spoon in the bowl. 

“Very,-” he chuckled. “-Don’t let me stop you both from feeding her.” 

“Very funny Arthur. Would you like to try?” Tilly asks him, turning slightly to face him. 

“I shouldn’t… You both seem to be doing just fine.” He laughs, noticing (Y/N) rolls her eyes at him. 

“(Y/N) isn’t having much luck. Maybe you will ” Tilly smiles, hoping she could convince him. 

He stares at them both, debating with himself for a bit before making his way towards the table. He sits on the empty chair next to (Y/N), waiting for them both to give him instructions on something he has never done. 

“I’m surprised you both haven’t gotten Marston involved.” 

“He isn’t here, left early with Roy... Now just make sure she doesn’t grab the spoon.” Tilly instructed him. 

“She likes to play with her food.” (Y/N) laughed, giving Arthur a cheeky smile. She was somewhat sure that he would fail just as much as she had. 

Picking up the spoon from the bowl he had been given, he slowly scoops a little bit of oatmeal. Hope giggles as she watches him slowly move the spoon towards her, knowing too well what was next. She tries to reach for the spoon, causing Arthur to quickly move it around like he saw (Y/N) do it. He was able to distract Hope enough to land the spoon in her mouth. 

“See not so hard,” Tilly replies with amusement. 

Before he was able to feed Hope another spoonful of oatmeal, John who looked like he had seen a ghost came running towards them. He was almost out of breath as he asked where Dutch was. (Y/N) had told him that she had seen him walk towards the edge of camp before asking him what was wrong.

Just like Arthur had suspected, the sheriff from Oakwood would be a problem. He proceeds to ask John everything that he was asked and if he believed the sheriff would be a problem. Knowing very well that they didn’t need a nosy man investigating them, Arthur was quick to get up, handing (Y/N) the bowl. He proceeds to look for Dutch and Hosea, knowing that they needed to be prepared just in case more questions began to be asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading it means a lot!! 💖 I promise I do plan on moving this relationship forward,😅 I just need other things to happen first.


	13. Trouble Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things are revealed.

Problems. That's all the gang and everyone around you seemed to only know how to cause. 

The routine was always the same, you robbed a couple of rich folks, left town, and moved on. Unlike before something had changed in the routine. Something that had put everyone on edge on what to do next. 

The sheriff following you all here and asking around was something none of you had planned for. Questions were being asked. Questions that would soon lead to you all and that would mean trouble. Soon the town would go into a slight panic over what had occurred in the neighboring town and the violence it had led to. 

As soon as Dutch and Hosea found out about Sheriff Lockwood's curiosity, they got quick to work on what to do.   
Plans were thrown around, trying to find the best solution to deal with the new problem. None of them other than leaving seemed like the reasonable solution to what you were all facing. 

Quickly after and like before a fight had broken out between Hosea and Dutch on what to do next. 

Dutch had claimed that you all play along with the sheriff, avoid as much suspicion as possible. Hosea thought otherwise. He knew it would only be a matter of time before all the lies that were told came crumbling down. The lies always did one way or another.   
  
With all the arguing, everyone was expected to take sides and help decide. 

You couldn’t agree with Dutch because you knew the dangers that all of you would face. But the thought of leaving and never finding the real culprit to Hope’s family ate away at you. Which meant you would side with him regardless of the logical solution. 

Everyone was surprised by it, especially Dutch who would have never imagined you taking his side. He seemed proud and ready to further prove why his plan was the best. 

Hosea was disappointed in your choice. He tried to reason with you but you wouldn’t have it. Your mind was made up and it would take a lot to change what you wanted to do. Rarely did you have control over what happened but now that you were given an opportunity you felt the need to stand your ground. 

With the day nearly over and nothing more to do you quietly slipped away avoiding any more of the arguing. You walked towards the back of your tent, hoping to get some rest and quiet. Sitting down on the ground, you enjoy the slight peace you were getting on what had become a long day. 

“You’re quite funny (y/n) you know that?” You look up, to see the familiar face. By his tone, you knew he was being sarcastic. He was probably just as surprised as everyone else that you took Dutch’s side. 

You remained quiet, not knowing how to respond to him. Your silence wasn’t enough as he walked closer, taking the empty space next to you. 

“Have you been drinking?” He asks, sitting down next to you. 

“What? No… Is it too crazy to want to stay here for a bit longer?” You finally responded, knowing too well it wasn’t enough of a reason. 

“Didn’t think you liked it here very much.” He looked forward, back leaning on the crates behind you both. 

“I don’t like it anywhere really. We never stay in one place too long to make ourselves comfortable.” You were annoyed and the tone in your voice told him that exactly. 

“Why do you think we should stay?”

“We shouldn’t,” you whispered, as he continued to talk, your eyes staring ahead into the trees. 

“Can’t say I understand your reasoning behind it… I for one think we need to leave and get as far away from the sheriff and anyone who can link the bank robbery back to us.”

“That would be the smart thing to do.” You partially turn to face him, his blue-green eyes hidden by the shadow his hat created. 

“Why did you agree to stay?” He asks again, avoiding your eyes. 

Once again you didn’t know how to respond to him. Maybe if Roy had not mentioned what he knew, you would not have insisted on staying. The information and the opportunity was something you couldn’t let go of. 

“I want to ask you something.” You finally speak, breathing in as you prepare for what you are about to tell him. 

“What is it?” His face turns towards yours, as you keep your eyes looking ahead. 

You turn your head towards him as you ask him a sincere question. “Will you be honest with me?” 

“(y/n), what is it?” His eyes meet yours. 

“Hope,” you slightly whisper. 

“What about her?” He questions, with a look of concern on his face. 

“Well, I heard Dutch might know who was responsible and-

“Is that why you want to stay?” He is quick to cut her off, surprised by the tone in his voice. 

“No! It’s not the only reason.” You try to argue back, keeping yourself from raising your voice. 

“What’s the other reason?” He slightly raises his voice, realizing your motives. 

You remain quiet, looking away and hating yourself for overspeaking. You weren’t ready to be fully open with him not after everything that had happened. Something was telling you to tell him everything and maybe he would understand where you were coming from. 

“(Y/N)?” 

You slightly turn to face him again, not fully ready to confess. 

“You wouldn’t understand…” You say barely above a whisper. 

“Try me,” he is quick to add. 

“Arthur… I would sleep a lot better knowing the monsters who did that to her family were dead.” You slightly confessed, voice trying to remain calm.

He stays quiet, taking in your words. You didn’t know if you should continue, fearing you might have overshared with him. Even if you were on good terms and talking it still felt like things weren’t fully resolved between the two of you. 

The silence around you was interrupted by the toddler's laughter. You slightly turn and smile at the joy she was feeling. Hope wouldn’t exactly know the loss she had experienced until she was much older. From your own experience, you felt she might appreciate when she is older knowing those responsible were dead.

“I know that I have been very vocal about how I feel about her,-” you take a deep breath before continuing. “-I just don’t want her to end up like us.”

“Like us?” He questions in disbelief. 

“Moving every few weeks, not having a proper roof over our heads. Should I go on?” You reply slightly more annoyed with him. 

“Is that all?” He questions, leaning further on the crate behind him. 

“Don’t act surprised, I could go on.” You responded annoyed furthermore that you had to explain your reasoning. 

“Please enlighten me (y/n).” He chuckles, turning his head to look at the trees ahead. 

“She’s a child. She has needs that can’t be given to her especially in a camp full of outlaws.” You try to keep yourself calm, as you confess some of your feelings. 

“Marston and Tilly are doing just fine with us.” 

“That’s different!” You quickly added. 

“Is it? What about you and I? They took us in as children. How would our lives be different had they not.” He was quick to point out, turning to look at you.   
  
“Probably be dead…” You stare at him for a moment, before whispering, “How long before we are shot and killed?”

“You really think that’s going to happen?” His eyes are full of concern as he places his hand on your shoulder. 

“I don’t-” More laughter could be heard from behind your tent. It slightly distracts you both. "Hope deserves better than the life we got... Are getting."

"It's something else isn't it?" He questions, starring at you. 

You try to avoid his gaze, knowing it was a personal reason too. 

His hand moves towards yours, he lightly squeezes it, "(Y/N), How are you sleeping?" He asks, voice low, continuing to hold your hand. 

You didn't know if you should lie, knowing he knew about your difficulty sleeping. He wasn't fully aware of what you saw constantly. The fear you felt each time you had the recurring nightmare. 

"Some nights are better than others. Why?" 

"I'm assuming Roy told you unless it was Bill... What if we stay and never find out who did it? What if in the process we create more suspicion around us?"

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?" 

"I don't... We can just hope for the best." Your voice is cold as you no longer want to truly confess your selfish reason. A selfish reason that might get you all caught.

He nods his head, letting go of your hand. "You keep telling yourself that." He is quick to get up, giving her one last look before leaving.   
  
"My family visits me in my sleep," He quickly stops himself completely from walking away. His back remains towards you as you continue your confession. "The last time I saw them. It starts out like it did that day. We left for town, came back and..." Your eyes fill with tears as you remember the horrible day. 

"I see it as clear as I see you, Arthur... Started happening more often, since what happened with..." You wipe the tears streaming down your face, as you confess.

"Maybe I'm interested so much and want to stay because maybe it will..." You stop yourself from revealing your selfish reason. Just hours ago you had planned to complete your chores and have a relaxing day and now you were telling almost expressing all your feelings. 

"It will what?" He asks, leaning down in front of you. Your vision was blurry from the water building up. You remain quiet. 

"(y/n), I'm sorry. I truly am. Do you really think it will help you?" He places both his hands on your shoulder, eyes full of pity. 

You shake your head, knowing it was selfish of you to think it would. He remains quiet not knowing what to say or do for you. You leaned forwards placing your hands around his neck. He is taken aback by you, taking a couple seconds to realize what just happened and wrapping his arms around your body. This was probably the first time in a really long time the both of you had hugged. It brought you some type of comfort knowing he probably understood why you made the decision you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somewhat hate ending it the way I did but I don't want to move it too fast. Really is turning into a slow burn 😅  
> I was thinking that I might go back and edit the story as a whole, add more stuff, more details, etc... I don't know yet but it is a thought I have been having lately.


End file.
